El Resplandor
by Optimus1986
Summary: Cuando Bobby Torrance consigue trabajo en el hotel Overlook, el y su familia pasaran por un largo tiempo solos, aislados del mundo. Pero el pequeño Lincoln Torrance con su don del Resplandor, sabe que algo malo pasara haya, por que vio una mala palabra mala antes de venir al hotel; REDRUM
1. ENTREVISTA DE TRABAJO

**Solo para que sepan los personajes de caricaturas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y la historia esta basada en la novela de Stephen King**

* * *

Dentro de una oficina se encontraba el señor Bobby Torrance jugando un videojuego llamado Tetris en una gemeboy mientras esperaba al señor Ullman, porque no se encontraba.

-Ahora entiendo porque a Lincoln y Lori le gusta este videojuego, es muy adictivo. –dijo hasta que perdió la partida. – ¡Rayos! Al menos tengo el puntaje más alto –Guardándolo.

La puerta de la oficina se hable revelando al señor Rigby Ullman. Un mapache chaparro que tenía barba, además de vestir un traje elegante para que no lo confundieran por un empresario.

-Disculpe la demora señor Torrance, es que estuve ocupado por un asunto- Sentándose a su silla de su escritorio. – Ahora, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?-

-Bueno, señor Ullman. Nos quedamos hablando sobre algo de mi familia-

-Ah, sí –Recordando. –Creo que era si su esposa sabe del trabajo que va a realizar aquí. También está su hijo, por supuesto –Revisando su solicitud. –…Lincoln. ¿A su esposa no le gusta la idea?-

-Lori es una mujer maravillosa y fuerte – Respondió Bobby.

-¿Su hijo también lo es verdad?-

Bobby puso una sonrisa de "Relaciones públicas".

-Creemos que sí. Lincoln para tener sus 5 años y medio es bastante seguro de sí mismo-

-¿Sabe aun no entiendo como su hijo tiene el cabello de color blanco?-

-Lo tiene de herencia de su bisabuelo materno-

El señor Rigby Ullman guardo la solicitud de Bobby en una carpeta, para luego ser guardado en un cajón. La mesa quedo por completamente despejada, excepción de unas cosas. Ullman se levantó y se dirigió hacia el archivador, uso una pequeña escalera para lograr sacar unos planos.

-Por favor, acérquense señor Torrance. Estamos a punto de ver estos viejos planos del hotel –Volviendo con los 5 planos que desplego en la mesa.

Bobby se acercó y se quedó de pie junto a él, además que olio la colonia que estaba usando que había visto en comerciales en la tele.

-Como puede ver señor Torrance –Comento Ullman. –La última planta, es el desván. En la actualidad no hay más que trastos. El hotel Overlook ha cambiado de dueño varias veces desde la guerra, y aparece que cada uno de los directores echo en el desván todo lo que no quería-

-Entonces, ¿qué quiere que haga haya? –Preguntándole.

-Necesito que coloque varias trampas de ratas en esta parte igual que la parte de arriba-

-¿Así que el Overlook tiene ratas?-

-Sí, pero son muy pocos. Por cierto, no dejara que su hijo suba al desván bajo una circunstancia verdad-

-Pues obvio que no –Sintiéndose ofendido. – ¿Acaso este hombre piensa que dejare a Lincoln jugar con ratas sucias? –Pensándolo.

Ullman aparto el plano del desván para poder otro.

-El hotel tiene 110 habitaciones –Hablando como si fuera un anunciante. –30 de ellas son suites, están en la tercera planta; 10 en el lado oeste incluyendo el suite presidencial, 10 en el centro y las otras 10 en lado este. Todas ellas tienen una vista muy hermosa y bonita.

-¿No podías, por lo menos, no hablar de esa manera? –Bobby lo pensaba porque estaba harto de su forma de hablar de Ullman.

Ullman puso el plano de la tercera debajo de los demás y los 2 examinaron el de la segunda.

-40 habitaciones –Prosiguió Ullman. –30 dobles y 10 individuales. Además, hay 3 armarios de ropa blanca en cada planta, un almacén en el extremo este de la segunda planta y otro en el extremo oeste de la primera. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No, señor Ullman –Negándolo con la cabeza.

Ullman guardo los planos de las 2 plantas anteriores.

-Ahora la planta baja. Aquí, en el centro, está el mostrador de recepción; detrás de él de la administración. El vestíbulo y el comedor del hotel que se encuentra en el oeste, el salón Colorado. El salón de banquetes y el de salón de baile que esta al este. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Sí, sobre el sótano, es muy importante para el vigilante durante el invierno –Respondió Bobby.

-Todo eso se lo enseñara el señor Dipper Watson. El plano de los sótanos se encuentra en el cuarto de calderas-

Volvieron a sus mismos lugares del principio, Rigby detrás de la mesa y Bobby frente de él.

-Francamente, señor Torrance. Bob Esponja Shockey es un hombre muy poderoso y con un sentido de humor comico-

-Sé que él pertenece al consejo de administración-

-Eso ya lo sé. Ahora bien, en lo que representa a este asunto del ser vigilante, ha expresado que claramente quiere que lo contratemos a usted, y así lo hare-

Bobby se encontraba con sus manos tensamente nerviosas.

-Creo que no le importa mucho mi opinión, verdad señor Torrance-

Bobby no respondió y volvió poner su sonrisa de "Relaciones públicas" amplia e insultante llena de dientes.

-Ya que no quiere responder –Pesándolo y teniendo una idea. – ¿Le gustaría escuchar sobre la historia del Overlook?-

-Gracias señor Ullman pero no tengo tiem… –Hasta que escucho al señor Ullman hablar.

-El Overlook –Explicando. –fue construido entre los años de 1907 y 1909 por un hombre llamado Stanley Watson, el tío abuelo de nuestro actual encargado de mantenimiento. Y él la suite presidencial la han ocupado Harding, Wilson y Nixon-

-De Harding y Nixon no estaría tan orgulloso –Murmurando.

Ullman frunció el entrecejo con indiferencia.

-Para el señor Watson fue excesivo, de manera que tuvo que vender el hotel en 1915. Volvió ser vendido en 1922, 1929 y 1936, y estuvo vacante hasta finales de la segunda guerra mundial. Para luego ser adquirido y renovado por Gildeon Deywent.

-He oído hablar de él –Comento Bobby –Empresario, millonario, inventor y productor de cine.

-Por supuesto. Parecía que todo lo que tocaba se volvía dorado… excepto al Overlook-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo digamos que invirtió más de un millón antes que el primer huésped osperada y atravesara sus puertas para convertir este hotel en un lugar de moda. Además que hizo instar las canchas de roque que vio usted afuera.

¿De roque? –Confundido.

-Un antecedente británico de nuestro croquet que aprendió Gildeon por parte de su secretaria social que lo fascino-

-Seguro que en verdad le fascino-

Cunado Bobby llego al hotel vio una cancha de roque, un jardín ornamental con arbustos de animales y un pequeño laberinto.

-Después de haber perdido 4 millones, Derwent vendió el hotel a un grupo de inversionistas de california, cuya experiencia igualmente nefasta-

-Perdieron mucho dinero, verdad-

-Sí, hasta que en 1970 el señor Shockley y un grupo de sus asociados compraron el hotel y me confiaron la administración. Pero también hemos tenido números rojos, pero me satisface decir que la confiasa de los propietarios jamás se ha debilitado. El año pasado no tuvimos pérdidas y las cuentas se escribieron en tinta negra-

Bobby supuso su orgullo estaba justificado, pero de inmediato volvió a embale una profunda sensación de desagrado.

-No lo veo relación alguna entre la historia del hotel Overlook, realmente interesante, lo admito, y su sospecha de que no valgo para el puesto señor Ullman –Señalo.

-Unas de las razones que hemos perdido tanto money es culpa de las fuertes nevadas que afectan nuestras ganancias y bloquean las calles, para enfrentar este problema contrate un vigilante y su familia para darle manteamiento al hotel durante nuestro primer invierno del 70 al 71. Pero en lugar de eso, se produjo una tragedia… una tragedia muy horrible y fea-

Ullman miro a Bobby con una miraba fría.

-Cometí un gran error y no tengo inconveniente en admitirlo. El hombre era un maldito ebrio-

Bobby se sintió como su boca se le dibujaba una mueca áspera y lenta, la antítesis de la sonrisa que hasta el momento había embazado.

-¿Conque era eso? Me sorprende que Bob no se lo haya dicho antes. Yo he dejado de beber-

-Sí, el señor Shockey me menciono que ya no bebía. También me hablo de su último trabajo como profesor de inglés en una escuela preparatoria de Vermont, y que tuvo un acceso de mal genio-

-Ni se crea como me sentí en aquel día –Sintiéndose culpable. –Hablando de eso, ¿cómo lo pasaron ellos aquí?

-Pues durante el invierno cuando contrate a ese… desdichado de nombre Delbert Grady, y que ocupo las habitaciones que ahora ocuparon las habitaciones que ahora ocuparan usted con su mujer e hijo. Él tenía una mujer y 2 hijas gemelas. Ellos tenían que pasar d meses aislados del mundo exterior-

-Pero en realidad, no es así, ¿verdad? Aquí deber tener un teléfono o quizás también una radio de aficionado. Además, el parque nacional de las montañas rocosas está dentro de alcance de vuelo de helicóptero, y estoy seguro que con una expresión tan grande deben tener un par de aparatos-

-No lo sé –Admitió Ullman. –El hotel tiene un emisor y receptor de radio que el señor Watson le enseñara, y también le dará una lista de las frecuencias en que debe trasmitir si necesita ayuda. En el cobertizo hay un vehículo de nieve llamado la oruga-

-Así pues, el lugar no está realmente aislado-

-Pero imaginase que le pasaría si un miembro de su familia se lastimara muy grave, señor Torrance. ¿Pensaría entonces que el lugar no está completamente aislado?

Bobby comprendió a que se refería con eso, el vehículo de nieve tardaría una hora y media en llegar a Sidewinder. El helicóptero de rescate llegaría en 3 horas en llegar en buenas condiciones. Pero si hay una tormenta de nieve fuerte eso nunca pasara.

-En el caso de Grady –Continuo Ullman. –Hice el mismo razonamiento que al parecer el señor Shockley con usted. Pero para algunas personas la soledad y el aislamiento pueden ser un problema.

-No para mí para que sepa –Respondió Bobby.

-¿Qué hay de su familia, cree que logaran tolerar la soledad igual?-

-Sí, podrán con aislamiento y la soledad, y más que les gustara este hotel –Hablando con confianza. – ¿Pero hay que no me queda claro?-

-¿Cuál señor Torrance?-

-¿Cuál fue la tragedia que le ocurrió a Grandy y a su familia?-

Ullman no lo quería decirlo, pero tuvo que decirlo y junto sus manos.

-Sospecho que lo que sucedió fue consecuencia de un exceso de whisky barato del que ni siquiera yo sabía, que Grandy había hecho una abundante provisión-

-No me diga que les hizo daño estando ebrio-

Las mato, señor Torrance –Impactando a Bobby. –y después se suicidio. Asesino a las gemelas con un hacha haciéndolas pedazos y a su mujer con una revolver disparándole 5 balas en la cabeza con lo cual uso para suicidarse. Tenía una pierna y brazo roto. Ya me imagino de estar tan ebrio se cayó de las escaleras.

Ullman separo las manos, mientras miraba visualmente a Bobby.

-¿Tenia estudios?-

-No –Respondió. –Creí que un hombre poco imaginativo seria menos susceptible a la soledad.

-Pues eso fue un gran error –Declaro Bobby. –Un hombre menso es más propenso a la fiebre de encierro para que sepa.

-¿Y en cambio un hombre más culto, como usted, digamos?-

-A Lori y a mí nos gusta leer. Derecho estoy escribiendo un libro, como tal vez le haya dicho Bob Esponja Shockley. Lincoln tiene sus rompecabezas, sus libros para colorear, un radio galena y una gemeboy que a veces usamos los 3 para jugar en los fines de semana.

-¿Cómo esa que estaba usando jugando mientras me esperaba, verdad?-

-Si. También tengo la intención de enseñarle a leer y también a usar las raquetas para la nieve. A Lori también le gustaría aprender a manejaras –Hizo una pausa. –Y Bob Esponja le dijo la verdad que yo había dejado de beber. Lo hice, antes, y la cosa llegó ser grave, pero en los últimos 15 meses no he probado ni un vaso de alcohol y jamás pienso en hacerlo otra vez-

-En eso tiene razón –Convino Ullman. –Pero mientras ustedes 3 estén aquí, los posibles problemas se multiplican. Se lo advertí al señor Shockley, y él dijo que asumiría la responsabilidad. Ahora se lo advertido a usted y, al parecer, también está dispuesto a asumirlo.

-Así es –Respondió Bobby.

-De acuerdo. La aceptare, ya que no tengo otra opción, espero que lo haga bien. Ahora le presentare al señor Watson, que le mostrara el sótano y los terrenos adyacentes del hotel. Al menos que tenga una duda.

-No, ninguna-

Ullman se puso de pie.

-Espero que no queden entre nosotros resentimiento, señor Torrance. Le aseguro que en todo lo que le he dicho no hay nada personal. Solo pretendo lo mejor para el hotel Overlook y quiero que siga siéndolo-

-Por supuesto que no hay ningún resentimiento –Dijo Bobby, sonriendo de nuevo, pero se alegró de que Ullman no le tendiera la mano. –Ahora si me disculpa señor Ullman, tengo que hacerle una llamada a mi esposa para decirle esta buena noticia –Yéndose de la oficina de Ullman.

* * *

**Como pueden ver acabo publicar el primer capítulo del El Resplandor, pero por una razón. Como especial de Día De Muertos y también como Halloween, y por qué día de muertos, es porque soy mexicano y no tengo la costumbre de celebrar Halloween.**

**Aparte como dije en teaser tráiler publicare el resto de los capítulos en Diciembre, pero si quieren puedo publicar el siguiente capítulo el 8 de noviembre.**

**Y como último si leyeron detallamente pudieron ver algunos cambios que les puse, y espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. BOULDER

En un comedor dentro de un departamento, se encontraba la señora Lori Torrance, esposa de Bobby, leyendo un libro de Edgar Allan Poe mientras toma una taza de café. Y el pequeño Lincoln que se encontraba comiendo un pan tostado con crema de maní y chucrut.

-Mami-

-¿Qué pasa Linky? –Dejando a un lado su libro.

-¿Enserio quieres vivir en ese hotel durante todo el invierno?-

Antes que Lori le pudiera responder, suena el teléfono de la casa.

-Luego te respondo –Levantándose de la silla.

-¿Puedo salir afuera a jugar con mis juguetes mientras?-

-Sí, pero termina primero tu pan tostado-

Lincoln se comió su pan tostado lo menos rápido posible para poder salir afuera.

-¡Termine! –Dejando el plato vacío.

-Bien, pero este cerca de un lugar donde pueda verte-

Lincoln se bajó de la silla para luego irse del departamento. Lori contesto el teléfono resultado ser su esposo.

-Ah, hola osito boo boo, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista?-

-Pues me fue muy bien, bebe-

Bobby se encontraba a un lado de la recepción usando un teléfono de color negro.

-Ni te imagines lo bonito que esta el lugar –Viendo a sus alrededores, mientras hay gente todavía.

-Pues por la forma que hablas, algo me dice que conseguiste el trabajo-

-Si. Y les puedo asegurar que a los 2 les va a cantar este lugar, por cierto estaré por un tiempo más en el hotel así que no regresare temprano-

-Descuida, le diré a Lincoln que llegaras más tarde-

-¿Por cierto en donde se encuentra él? –Preguntando.

-Se encuentra afuera jugando con sus juguetes en la acera-

-Pues diré que no atraviese la calle. Adiós Lori, te amo-

-Igual yo Bobby-

Ambos colgaron el teléfono al mismo tiempo sin que ellos lo supieran. Lori al mirar por la ventana de la cocina vio a Lincoln sentad en la acera, sin jugar con los camiones ni el vagón, ni siquiera con el avión de manera que tanto se había divertido durante la semana anterior.

-De seguro solo debe estar esperando a su padre-

De pronto a Lori se comenzó a sentir mal y mejor se decidió salir del departamento bajando las escaleras. Las paredes del pasillo estaban llenas de ralladuras de marcas de tiza y de lápices de pintura; la escalera, empinada llena de astillas. El edificio completo olía a basura. ¿Acaso era un lugar apropiado para Lincoln, después de la hermosa casa de ladrillos de Stovington?

-Solo espero que el trabajo del hotel nos salve de sus errores –Pesándolo mientras salía del edificio.

La sensación de congoja volvió a inundarla, pero ya había llegado a la acera y la domino. Alisándose el vestido, se sentó a lado de su hijo en el bordillo de la acera.

-¿Qué pasa, Linky?-

-¡Ahhh! –Asustándose un poco, hasta que vio que era su mamá. –Ah, hola mami-

-Perdóname si te asuste-

Lori vio que el ala de su avión de manera se encontraba rota.

-¿Si quieres puedo tratar de alegrar tu avión de manera?-

-No, papá lo puede alegrar –Volviendo a mirar la calle.

-Es posible que no vuelva por un largo tiempo, Linky. Los recorridos de montaña son muy largos-

-¿Crees que se romperá el auto?-

-¡No!-

-Papá dijo que era posible que sucediera –Comento Lincoln. –Dijo que la bomba de la gasolina se iba a la mierda-

-¡Oye! No digas eso, Lincoln-

-¿La bomba de las gasolina? –Confundido.

-No, la bomba de la gasolina –Suspiro Lori. –"Se iba a la mierda". No digas eso.

¿Por qué?

-Es una palabra fea-

-¿Qué es una palabra fea?-

-Una palabra fea, es una palabra que puede ofender a la gente o que no le guste escuchar como "se iba a la mierda". Mierda es una palabra fea y la gente educada no la dice-

-Papá la dijo. Mientras miraba el motor del auto dijo: "Dios mío, la bomba de gasolina se va a la mierda". ¿Papá no es gente educada?

-¿Ah, como te metes en estos líos, Lori? –Pesándolo para luego hablar. –Claro que sí, pero además es una persona mayor, y tiene mucho cuidado de no decir cosas así en personas que no las entienden-

-¿Cómo el tío Bob?

-Si-

-¿Cuándo yo sea mayor podre decirlo igual?-

-Supongo que sí, aunque no me guste a mí-

-¿Y cómo a que edad podre producirlas?-

-¿Qué te parase a los 20 años, Linky?-

-Eso es mucho tiempo para esperar-

-Tal vez será mucho tiempo, pero al menos inténtalo-

-Okey-

El pequeño Lincoln volvió a mirar la calle. Sus músculos se en contrajeron un poco, como si fuera a levantarse, pero el auto que se aproximaba era mucho más nuevo y de un naranja brillante. Volviendo a relajarse. Lori pensaba en lo difícil que debía haber sido para él la mudanza a Colorado. A ella le preocupaba el tiempo que se pasaba solo sin ningún amigo.

-Mami, ¿porque papá se quedó sin trabajo?

Lori se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta y comenzó a buscar una respuesta desperamente. Ella y Bobby se habían plateado distintas maneras de responder esa pregunta sin algún día lo preguntaba.

-Recuerdas que papi dirigía el grupo de controversia, Lincoln. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?-

-Si –Tomando su avión de manera. –"Discutir es disputar, pero con gusto", ¿era eso?-

A ver como Lincoln tenía su avión de manera en la mano, mejor decidió contar a su hijo la verdad exacta.

-En el grupo había un muchacho que se llamaba Lars Hatfied, a quien papá tuvo que excluir porque no era tan bueno como los demás. Lars dijo que papá lo había excluido porque resultaba antipático, no porque sirviera. Después hizo algo horrible, creo que ya lo sabes.

-¿Fue el que nos pinchó las llantas del auto?-

-Así es. Fue después de clases, y papá lo sorprendió haciéndolo-

-¿Y luego que le paso a Lars?-

Lori volvió a vacilar, pero ya no había alternativa, debía decir la verdad o mentir.

-Papá… a veces hace cosas que después lamenta mucho, pero mucho. No piensa como debería. No es que le sucediera a menudo, pero a veces si-

-¿Le hizo daño a Lars Hatfied así como yo tome sus papeles sin permiso?-

Lori no quería volver recordar aquel día que Lincoln tenía el brazo roto.

-Algo así, cariño. Papá lo golpeo para que dejara de pinchar las llantas, y Lars le dio varios golpes igual. Luego las personas que dirigen la escuela decidieron que ellos ya no podían regresar jamás-

Una vez terminando se aterroriza un poco por si Lincoln se le ocurre otra pregunta.

-Ah –Murmuro Lincoln, y volvió a ensimismarse mirando la calle.

Lori se levantó y dijo.

-Voy a preparar una taza de té, cariño. ¿Quiere un par de galletas y un vaso de leche con chocolate?-

-Prefiero esperar a papá-

-No creo que llegue a casa antes de las 5 pm-

-Tal vez venga temprano-

-Tal vez –Convino Lori.

Ella se alejaba por la acera cuando el niño le hablo.

-¿Mami?-

-¿Qué, Lincoln?-

-¿Seguro que quieres ir a vivir en ese hotel durante todo el invierno?-

A ella se le olvido que Lincoln se lo había preguntado y le debía una respuesta. ¿Pero cuál de los 2 mil respuestas de su cabeza debía darle a su hijo?-

-Sí, claro, lo pasaremos literalmente bien en el hotel –Hizo una pausa y le pregunto. – ¿Y tú?-

-Supongo que si –Contesto Lincoln. –Aunque allí no hayan mucha gente con quien jugar-

-En serio debe echar de menos a sus amigos –Pesándolo. – ¿Qué hay de tu amigo Tony? De seguro quiere ir al hotel también-

-Tony no está seguro de ir al hotel-

Lori volvió junto a su hijo para besarlo y le meso su cabello blanco para luego abrazarlo.

-No cruces la calle, Linky-

-Sí, mami-

Lori volvió a subir, entro en la cocina y puso calentar agua para té. Dejo un par de galletas en un plato junto a un vaso de leche con chocolate, por si Lincoln decidía subir. Con el gran tazón de cerámica frente de ella, se sentó a la mesa y volvió a mirar al niño por la ventana.

-A ver que nos prepara el futuro-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo y mas porque hoy se estrena Doctor Sueño en los cines, y nada en el mundo evitara que vaya a verla.**


	3. WATSON

"Tuvo un acceso de mal genio", recordando lo que le había dicho el señor Ullman en su oficina.

-Bueno, aquí está el horno –Dijo Dipper Waston mientras encendía la luz de una oscura habitación.

Watson, era un hombre delgado, de cabello castaño, camisa roja y pantalón verde oscuro. Abrió una pequeña puerta enrejada que había en la panza del horno y el y Bobby se inclinaron para mirar por dentro.

-Esta es la luz piloto-

-Fuerza destructiva canalizada –Viéndola y analizándola.

-En teoría es destructiva. –Corrigiéndolo. –Si yo metiera la mano allí adentro, en 3 segundos mi mano estaría asada como carde azada-

El horno sin duda es el más grade y viejo que Bobby había visto en su vida.

-El piloto tiene un seguro –Le explico Watson. –Este pequeño automático de aquí mide el calor. Si baja de cierto punto, el piloto automáticamente acciona un timbre que suena en sus habitaciones.

-Entiendo y, ¿en dónde se ubica la caldera?-

-La caldera está al otro lado de la pared. Ahora se la enseñare-

De un golpe cerro la portezuela enrejada y, rodeando el horno, condujo a Bobby hacia otra puerta. El hierro irradiaba un calor abrumador y sin saber por qué, Bobby pensó en un enorme gato dormitando. Watson hizo tintinear las llaves mientras silbaba.

-Un acceso de… –Comenzando recordar cuando tuvo un acceso.

En aquel día, Bobby recuerda que se encontraba escribiendo otras de sus novelas en su máquina de escribir junto con una lata de cerveza. Hasta que lo llamo su esposa.

-¡Bobby! Te están hablando por el teléfono- Hablándole desde la sala.

-Debe ser la editorial, suerte que ya casi termino el segundo acto de esta otra novela –Levantándose dejando de escribir y luego bebé un poco de cerveza, para luego irse de la habitación.

Pero lo que no sabía era que su hijo de 3 años lo vio salir de la habitación. Lo que aprovecho para entrar y buscar para divertirse por que esta aburrido.

-¿En dónde tendrá mis libros de colorear? –Se subió a la silla para encontrarse con las hojas cerca de la máquina. – ¿Qué esto de aquí?

Lincoln agarro una hoja y vio que eran palabras escritas, aunque no sabía leer, le intereso y agarro más hojas desordenadas. Pero sin querer demarro lata de cerveza.

-¿Y esta agua amarilla con espuma? –Viéndola.

-¡Lincoln! ¿Qué rayos istes?-

Lincoln vio se voltea y ve que se traba de su papá que estaba alterado. Bobby entro a la habitación y lo bajo de la silla sin darse cuenta que llevaba las hojas.

-Linky, que te he dicho sobre entrar a la habitación donde escribo-

-Perdón, papi. Solo estaba buscando mis libros de colear-

-Mejor ve a tu habitación, mientras yo limpio esto-

-Okey –Yéndose de la habitación.

Bobby agarro un trapo y limpio la mesa, para luego sus hojas para ver si no estaban mojados, pero sí dio cuenta que estaban desordenas y le hacía falta 5 hojas.

-¿En dónde están esas 5 hojas? –Aterrándose aún más.

-A… C… A… S… O… -

El voltio la cabeza y vio que Lincoln tenia las hojas que le faltaba, Bobby salió de la habitación. Pero en ese momento, el recuerdo se le va porque le estaba hablando Watson.

-¿Señor Torrance, se encentra bien?-

-Ah –Sacudiendo la cabeza. –Sí, solo estaba recordando.

-Bien, porque ya llegamos a la caldera del hotel-

-¿Qué? –Hasta verla.

La caldera se erguía sobre 4 bloques de cemento; era un largo depósito cilíndrico de metal, recubierto de cobre, remedado de muchas piezas y estaba pintado de verde.

-Aquí está el manómetro –Waston le dio un golpecito. –Mide en libras por pulgada cuadrada. Supongo que eso ya lo sabe. Ahora lo tengo en 100, por la noche las habitaciones estarán frías, pero no hay muchos clientes que se quejen. De todas formas en septiembre enloquecen por venir. Pero esta cosa, esta vieja. Tiene más remiendos que un mono consiguiendo en la seguridad social-

-¿Y por cuanto se debe mantener la presión?-

-Necesitara mantenerlo no más de 50 o 60. El señor Ullman propone calentar un día el ala oeste, al siguiente el ala central, un día después el ala este. ¿No cree que este chiflado? Todo el ladrando como uno de esos perritos que le muerdan a uno en el tobillo y después echan a correr ahí meando la alfombra-

-Algo me dice que no le agrada mucho al señor Ullman-

-Derecho odio a ese mapache enano. Ahora, fíjese aquí. Este registro se abre y se cierra con estas anillas. Como puede ver, lo tengo todo marcado-

-Pues se nota-

-Las cañerías que tienen etiquetas azules van a las habitaciones de ala este, las etiqueta roja van al medio y las amarillas al ala oeste. Cuando quiera calentar el ala oeste debe acordarse de que es la parte donde el hotel que sufre realmente el clima. Cuando sopla viento, esas habitaciones se ponen peor que una mujer frígida con cubo de hielo. Cuando sople el viento del oeste eleve la presión a 80. Es lo que yo haría-

-¿Y estos termostatos de arriba?-

Viéndolos. –No están conectados. No son más que un adorno. Todo el calor viene de aquí abajo. Pero tiene que vigilar la presión. ¿Ahora ve cómo va subiendo?-

Dio un golpecito sobre el dial principal, que de 100 libras por pulgada cuadrada había pasado a marcar 102 durante el soliloquio de Watson. Bobby sintió escalofríos en la espalda y tuvo una premonición funesta. Watson giro el regulador de presión para hacer bajar a la caldera. Se escuchó un silbido y la aguja cayo bruscamente a 91. Watson cerró la válvula y el silbido se extinguió, como de mala gana.

-Ahora ya ve como sube –Continuo Watson. –Pero dígaselo a ese sucio mapache de Ullman y lo único que hará será sacar unos libros y pasarse 3 horas demostrando que 1982 no puede comprar otra-

-¿Esta caldera puede explotar, verdad?-

-Pues hay una probabilidad, sino viene abajar aquí 2 veces al día y otra vez en la noche para que le baje la presión porque si lo olvida. Lo más seguro usted y su familia aterricen en el laberinto e afuera estando fritos-

-¿Cuál es el límite?-

-Bueno, está regulada para 250, pero mucho antes de llegar a ese punto habrá volado-

-¿No tiene un interruptor automático?-

-Por supuesto que no. Cuando construyeron esto, no exigían esas cosas. Ahora el gobierno se mete en todo. ¿No? El FBI abre las cartas, la CIA te llena de micrófonos tu casa. Pero si baja a regularmente a vigilar la presión no habrá problemas. Y acuérdense en tener las otras habitaciones en temperatura normal-

-¿Y qué hay de las cañerías?-

-Si, a eso iba. Es por aquí…-

Entraron en una habitación rectangular. Watson tiro de un cordón y una bombilla arrojo un resplandor enfermizo y vacilante sobre la estancia, al final de la cual vieron de fondo del ascensor descompuesto. Por todas partes había periódicos, en paquetes, sueltos o en cajas. Bobby pensaba que en esas cajas podría estar enterrada la historia del Overlook.

-No es fácil mantener en funcionamiento el estúpido ascensor. Sé que Ullman está pagando unas cuantas cenas al inspector de ascensores para no tener que arreglarlo. Aquí tiene la instalación central de fontanería-

Frente de ellos se elevaban 5 cañerías cada una de ellas con un revestimiento aislante y sujeto por bandas de acero, que ascendían hasta perderse de la vista en las sombras.

-Ahí tiene los planos de fontanería –Explico mientras señalo un estantería con una carpeta. –No creo que tenga problema de filtraciones porque nunca lo hubo, pero a veces las cañerías se congelan. La única manera de evitarlo es dejar correr un poco los grifos durante la noche, pero en este hotel hay más de 400 grifos-

-Supongo que es un análisis notable agudo-

Watson lo contempló con admiración.

-Oiga, usted sí que es un hombre de estudios, ¿sabe? Habla como un libro. Admiro a la gente así, siempre que no sean de esos tipos mariposones…-

-Se refiere a los homosexuales.

-Sí, digamos que no me cae bien los homosexuales. Pero los respecto.

-Pues escuche una noticia que un par de personas golpearon a una pareja gay-

-Sí, es escuche de eso. Fue en Derry, según ellos vieron un payaso comiéndose a que votaron desde un puente, y también suelen a ver muchas desapariciones de niños. Pero volviendo al tema, si se le congela, lo más probable es que sea en este pozo, que no tiene calefacción, para poder descongelarlos es…-

-Como ese pequeño soplete de gas que está en esa caja –Señalando el soplete.

-Exacto-

-Pero, ¿y si se hiela una de las cañerías que no están adentro del pozo de ventilación?-

-Eso no sucederá si usted trabaja bien y mantiene el lugar caliente. De todas formas, no puede acceder a las otras cañerías. No se preocupe por eso, no tendrá problemas. ¡Menudo lugar de muerte este agujero! Está lleno de telarañas. Me da escalofríos, créame-

-Sabe, Ullman me conto que el primer vigilante de invierno mato a su familia y luego se suicidó-

-Ah, ese tipo llamado Grandy. Un mal pino, lo supe desde lo vi con esa sonrisa de zorro. Los encontró el guardabosques del parque nacional; el teléfono estaba cortado. Todos estaban en el ala oeste, en una tercera planta, convertidos en hielo. Una pena las pobres niñas. Eran gemelas que tenían 6 años y eran rubias. Pero ya me imagine que ese mapache de Ullman usaría el caso para tapar los escándalos-

-¿Qué escándalos?-

-Todos los grandes hoteles tienen escándalos –Respondió. –Lo mismo que cualquier gran hotel fantasmas. ¿Por qué? Demonios, la gente viene y va. A veces alguno estira la pata en la habitación, un ataque al corazón, un demarre o algo así. Los hoteles son lugares supersticiosos, ¿sabe? En el último mes de julio perdimos a una señora-

-Era joven-

-No una joven, una señora mayor como de mi edad y es que tengo 60 años. Se encontró muerta en la habitación 217-

-Impactado. – ¿Cómo?-

-Según el juez del condado dijo que se había tomado unos 30 somníferos, además que tomado alcohol. Al día siguiente apareció su esposo, un gran abogado de Nueva York y le dio un paseo a Ullman por todos los corredores del infierno. Pero Ullman no es bobo, el muy sucio logro calmarlo-

-Se nota que Ullman es muy listo-

-Si. ¿Y sabe lo que paso una semana después? Una camarera, Carol Vinkery, da un grito infernal mientras estaba limpiando la habitación y se desmaya. Cuando vuelve en sí, dice que había visto a la muerta en el cuarto de baño, tendida en la bañera, usando una toalla. "Con la cara de color purpura e hinchada. Me sonrió", dice. Así que Ullman la despidió pagándole 2 semanas y le dijo que se fuera-

-Ya imagino que nadie le creyó-

-Aunque no crea yo calculo que en este hotel debe haber muerto más personas desde que mi tío abuelo empezó el negocio en 1910-

-¿Y no hay fantasmas?-

-Señor Torrance, he trabajado aquí toda mi vida. Cuando era un niño de la edad de su hijo que tiene el cabello blanco en esa foto que me mostro, ya jugaba aquí, y todavía no he visto un fantasma. Acompáñame al fondo que le enseñare el dispositivo de herramientas-

-De acuerdo-

Cuando Watson se disponía a apagar la luz, Bobby comento.

-Menuda cantidad de papeles hay aquí abajo-

-No lo dirá usted en broma. Parase que hubieran sido guardados durante 100 años. Periódicos, recibos viejos, facturas, cuentas y sabe que Dios que más-

-¿Qué me dice de las ratas?-

-Bueno… supongo que hay algunas. Ya tengo las ratoneras y el veneno que el señor Ullman quiere que ponga en el desván y aquí abajo. Tenga cuidado con su hijo, señor Torrance, no quera que le pase nada…-

-Tiene razón –Viniendo de Watson, el consejo no resultaba hiriente.

Al llegar a la escalera, se detuvieron un momento.

-Allí encontrara todas las herramientas que necesiten, y algunos innecesarios, supongo. Y está el asunto de las tejas. ¿Le hablo Ullman de eso?-

-Sí, quiere que cambie parte de las tejas del ala oeste-

-Ese mapache presuntuoso querrá que haga usted trabajo gratis como pueda-

Para Bobby las palabras de Watson se iban, porque volvió a recordar cuando tuvo uno de su acceso de mal genio, cerca de las escaleras con su hijo en su antigua casa donde solían vivir antes.

-E… L…-

-Lincoln –Acercándose. –Se puede saber que estás haciendo con esas hojas-

-Solo estoy viendo las letras que tienen las hojas-

Bobby se agacho para estar del tamaño de su hijo cabello blanco.

-Sabes Linky, hay cosas que puedes tomar y otras que no puedes tomar sin permiso. Como mis hojas que tienes en tus manos-

-Ósea que hizo algo malo-

-Sí. Ahora me puedes devolver las hojas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… esas malditas hojas… ¡SON MIAS! –Empujándolo

Lincoln dejo caer las hojas y al mismo tiempo se cayó a las escaleras rodando rápido, hasta que llego al suelo y se escuchó como unos de sus brazos sonó como se quebrara haciendo que gritara a llorar al pobre niño de cabello blanco. Bobby adarce cuenta lo que hizo baja lo más rápido, pero en ese momento había llegado Lori.

-¡Lincoln, pero te paso! –Cargándolo mientras que Lincoln se chupaba el dedo con su otro brazo bueno. – ¿¡Qué fue que le hiciste Bobby!?-

-¡Lori, fue accidente lo juro, no fue mi intención solo estaba algo…-

-Accidente, ¡Accidente! Bobby sé que estas molesto por que la editorial rechazo la mano escritura de la novela esforzaste mucho en hacer. Pero lastima a tu hijo es otra cosa, pudiste matarlo-

-Lo siento mucho –Sitiándose culpable.

-Llevare a Lincoln al hospital y luego hablaremos –Llevándose a Lincoln a otra parte.

Bobby fue a la cocina a sacar una lata de cerveza para luego regresar a las escaleras a sentarse, él se quedó viendo la lata y se puso pensar que ahora su esposa lo debe odiar ahora. Abrió lata según para beberlo, pero en su lugar, tiro la lata al suelo con todas sus fuerzas demarrando cerveza en el suelo para luego ponerse llorar un poco. Una vez terminado de recordar él dijo las palabras que dijo.

-Tuve un acceso de mal genio-

* * *

**Como ya mañana es primero de Diciembre decidí publicar este tercer capitulo, por cierto a ver Doctor Sueño se me ocurrió varias ideas que puede ser que cambie algunas cosas. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. EL PAÍS DE LAS SOMBRAS

Lincoln todavía sentado en la acera, comenzó a sentir sus piernas flaqueaban, y a las 4:15 subió en busca de algo de comer.

-¿Mami, hay galletas que pueda comer?-

-Te deje un plato de galletas junto a un vaso de leche con chocolate –Hablándole mientras estaba sentado leyendo un libro en un sofá.

-Okey –Yéndose a la mesa.

Se subió a la silla y encontró las galletas y el vaso de leche con chocolate. Durante ese tiempo se estuvo comiendo las galletas y bebiendo la leche.

-Espero que en el hotel tengan galletas igual de ricas –Terminado de comer.

-¿Ya terminaste, Linky? -Lori entra a ver su hijo. – ¿Por qué si quieres puedo servirte más?-

-No gracias –Bajando de la silla. –Volveré afuera a esperar a papá-

-¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí y ves algo de televisión? Así para el tiempo pase más rápido-

-No, prefiero esperar afuera-

-Ah, si tú lo decides. Al menos darle a tu mami un beso antes de irte-

Lori se agacho y Lincoln le dio un beso en el cachete, para luego ver cómo se va otra vez su hijo para afuera.

-En serio tengo un buen hijo-

Lincoln volvió a sentarse en el bordillo de la acera. Aunque no tuviera reloj ni supiera leer todavía la hora, Lincoln se daba cuenta del paso del tiempo por el alargamiento de las sombras y por el alargamiento de las sombras y por el tono dorado que empezó a adoptar la luz de la tarde. Mientras jugaba con su avión de manera entre sus manos, empezó a tararear:

-Witzy witzy araña… subió su telaraña… vino la lluvia…-

Él y sus compañeros solían entonar esa canción en el jardín de Jack y Wendy, donde iba cuando vivían en Stovington. Pero ahora no iba al jardín porque su papá no tenía dinero suficiente para mandarlo. Lincoln sabía que su mamá y su papá estaban preocupados por eso, ya que aumentaba la soledad. Y echa de menos a su amigos Scott y a Andy.

-¿Me pregunto cómo estarán Scott y Andy?-

Recordó la última vez cuando hablo con ellos antes de haberse mudado. Él se encontraba coloreando el dibujo de un sombrero de copa pequeño.

-¿Oye Lincoln, que estas coloreando? –Pregunto su amigo Andy.

-Es una especie de sombreo extraño, ni siquiera como se cuál es el nombre –Mostrándolo.

-Nada mal-

-¿Y sabes en donde esta Scott? –Volviendo a colorear el dibujo.

-Se encuentra en la otra mesa dibujando –Yéndose a otra parte.

Lincoln se levantó tomando su dibujo en sus manos. Una vez cerca de la otra mesa comenzó a escuchar la voz de su amigo Scott que es unos meses mayor que él, en su cabeza.

-"Desea que mis padres estuvieran juntos de nuevo"-

-¿Qué? –Llamando la atención de Scott.

-Ah, hola Lincoln. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Nada, solo quería mostrarte este dibujo mío –Sentándose en una silla a la de él y dejando el dibujo en la mesa.

-Te falta un poco de negro en la parte de la arriba del sombrero de copa-

-Gracias –Hasta que vio el dibujo de Scott con sus padres sabiendo que Scott vivía solo con su mamá, dándole lastima. – ¿Aun sigues extrañando que tus padres estén juntos?-

-Si. Si no fuera por mi papá que le hizo "algo malo" a mi mamá, jamás hubieran tomado la decisión del Divorcio-

-¿Divorcio?-

-¿No sabes que significa divorcio? –Lincoln le negó con la cabeza. –Pues te lo diré.

Durante en esa explicación le había contado que el Divorcio era cuando los padres separan para siempre y se pelean por el hijo en un tribunal. También le explico que la razón del Divorcio de sus padres, era porque su papá le había golpeado a su mamá como resultado de "algo malo".

-No quiero que eso le pase lo mismo a mis padres –Dejando de jugar con sus avión de manera. –No quiero que se divorcien-

En se aquel día a Lincoln la aterraba la palabra Divorcio, solo el hecho que separen y ya no se vean nunca más, es algo que no le gustaría. Lo que más aterrizaba a Lincoln del Divorcio era que lo había notado que esa palabra estaba presente en la cabeza de sus padres a veces de forma difusa y relativamente distante, pero otras como algo denso, oscuro e impresionante como las nubes de tormentas.

-Pero es una suerte que mamá y papá ya no tiene esa idea después de las cosas malas que han pasado –Miro hacia la ventana de la cocina y vio a su mamá con cara de preocupado hacia el cielo.

Él sabía que su mamá no se tenía que preocuparse, habría querido decírselo. Lincoln sabía que el auto no se había averiado, ni papá estaba en ninguna parte haciendo "algo malo". En ese momento estaba a punto de llegar a casa, recorriendo la carretera de Lyons y Boulder. Por el momento, su papá no pensaba en siquiera en hacer "algo malo". Pensaba en…

-"Tejas… sí creo que no habrá problema si la caída de aguas… Así estará perfecto. Ese Watson, es todo un personaje. A ver si le encuentro un lugar para la novela. Si no tengo cuidado, terminare por meter en ella todo el maldito género humano. Sí, tejas… ¿Habrá clavos ahí fuera? ¡A la mierda, olvide preguntándole! Bueno son fáciles de conseguir en la ferretería de Sidewiner. Avispas… es la época que anidan. Tal vez tendría que conseguir un pulverizador de insecticida para cuando saque las tejas viejas. Además de tener cuidado de no matar las abejas cuando este colocando las nuevas, las…"-

-Tejas… Así que solo estaba pensando en eso. Si logro conseguir el trabajo y ahorita está pensando en tejas –Lincoln no sabía quién era Watson, pero lo demás era claro.

-_Lincoln… Lincoln…_-

Levanto los ojos y allí estaba Tony al que sus padres llamaban su "compañero de juegos invisible", en la calle, de pie junto una señal de alto, saludándolo con la mano. Usualmente Tony suele venir cuando Lincoln se concentra.

-Hola, Tony –Sintió una cálida oleada de placer al ver a su viejo amigo, pero esta vez le pareció sentir también una punzada de miedo.

-Ven, Lincoln- Tony dijo.

Sentado en el bordillo de la acera, las manos se le deslizaron entre los muslos para quedar colgando debajo de la entre pierna. Hundió el meton en el pecho. Después noto un tirón, leve e indoloro. Una parte de él se levantó y echó a correr hacia Tony, hacia un cono de seguridad.

-¡Lincoln…!

La oscuridad estaba surcada por una blancura acechante, un ruido convulsivo, como acceso de tos, y sombras doblegadas, torturadas, que se revelaron como abetos agitados en la noche por una borrasca atronadora. Nieve girando en una danza macabra… Nieve por todas partes.

-¿Tony me puedes decir en dónde estamos?-

-¡Demasiado profunda! –Exclamo Tony desde la oscuridad, y en su voz había una tristeza que aterro a Lincoln. – ¡Demasiado profunda para salir!-

De pronto, surgió otra forma, amenazante en el fondo. Era en enorme. Era un edificio largo con teja de manera y estaba pintado de verde por fuera con muchas ventanas. Ahora la nieve estaba cubierto de todo.

-¿Qué este lugar? –Asustado.

Vio una luz verde, sobrenatural, que se encendió frente del edificio, parpadeando y convirtiéndose en una gigantesca calavera que sonreía sobre hachas cruzadas.

-¡Veneno! –Advirtió Tony desde la frotante oscuridad. – ¡Veneno!-

Lincoln cerró los ojos por el miedo y luego los volvió abrir. Ahora estaba en un baño parado enfrente de un espejo, vio que en el espejo se estaba reflejando una palabra escrita con sangre, y esa palabra era **REDRUM**.

-RE… D…. –Tratando de leer la palabra.

De repente, el baño se esfuma y Lincoln apareció en un pasillo que parpadeaba las luces para luego ver a unas 2 niñas rubias paradas tomados de la mano.

-¿Ah, hola? –Saludándolas nerviosamente sin que ellas respondieran.

El pasillo se oscurece y aprecio en otro donde vio desde lejos como un ascensor se abre demarrado litros de sangre, por suerte Lincoln no sabe que el líquido era eso.

-¡Por favor, Tony me das miedo…! ¡No sigas Tony no sigas…!-

-¡Ven a tomar tu medicina! ¡Tómala como un hombre!-

Lincoln miro para atrás por la voz y una forma de color negro doblo por el pasillo y empezó a acercase, tambaleante, oliendo a sangre y destrucción. En la mano llevaba un hacha, pero se detuvo y dejo el hacha para luego tener un mazo.

-¡Ya te encontré! –Lincoln comenzó a correr de él.

Lincoln corría de la figura lo más rápido, mientras la figura lo perseguía.

-¡Ven aquí y toma tu medicina! –A la figura se ilumina los ojos con fuego.

-¡Tony, por favor quiero ver volver, por favor, por favor…!

Y volvió. Estaba sentado en la acera e Arapahoe Street creyendo todo que se acabó, pero luego vio un sombrero de copa cerca de él.

-¿Me pregunto de quien será ese sombre…?- Hasta que vio una mano agarrándolo.

Vio que se trataba de otra figura negra con forma de mujer que se puso el sombrero en la cabeza para luego verlo el.

-Bueno, hola –Se le ilumina los ojos de un color blanco y hable la boca revelando un colmillo como de una morsa.

Se lanza contra Lincoln para luego desaparecer como humo blanco enfrente de él.

-Creo que me hice, pipi-

Vio la luz del sol; las cosas reales, a no ser por Tony, ya muy lejos, un puntito apenas, de pie en la esquina, traqueteando por la esquina hablando con su voz débil, agudo, dulce.

-Cuídate, Doc –Diciéndole su otro apodo que a veces sus padre usaban en lugar de Linky.

Después, en un instante, Tony desapareció y el destartalado auto amarillo de papá apareció doblando la esquina, traqueando por la calle. Lincoln se puso de pie, saludándolo con la mano, saltando de un pie a otro, gritando:

-¡Papá! ¡Eh, papá! ¡Hola, hola!-

Su padre condujo el Volkswager amarillo hacia la acera, paró el motor y abrió la portezuela. Lincoln corrió hacia él, pero se quedó perplejo, con los ojos desorbitados. El corazón se le acelero al ver junto a su padre, en el otro asiento delantero, un mazo de margo corto, manchado de sangre y lleno de pelos, además de un hacha con sangre igual.

-No es más que un bolso de compra –Se dijo para luego ver en si era una bolsa.

-Lincoln… ¿Estas bien, Linky?

-Sí, muy bien –Se acercó a su padre y hundió la cara en el forro de piel de oveja de su chaqueta. Luego lo abrazo fuerte, Bobby también lo hizo, un poco sorprendido.

-Oye, será mejor que no te quedes sentado en el solo, hijo. Estas sudando-

-Creo que me quede un rato dormido. Te quiero, papá. Estaba esperándote-

-Yo también te quiero, Lincoln. Mira, he traído algunas cosas. ¿Crees que eres lo bastante fuerte para subirlas?-

-¡Claro!-

-Doc Torrance, el hombre más fuerte del mundo –Anuncio Bobby usando el otro apodo de su hijo, mientras le removía el cabello blanco. –Que se entretiene quedándose dominó en las esquinas-

Después los 2 se encaminaron hacia la puerta y Lori bajó al porche, a su encuentro, y Lincoln se quedó en el segundo escalaron, mirando cómo se besaban sus padres.

Pesando. –Todo está bien. Papá había vuelto, mamá lo amaba –Contento viendo a sus padres.

Sin embargo, el miedo se había instalado en su corazón, profundo y terrible, y no podía olvidar esa palabra indescifrable que había visto en el espejo de su espíritu.

* * *

**_Espero que le haya gustado este 4 capitulo y además por las referencias de la película, además por el guiño a ella que usa el sombrero. ¿_****_Y porque se preguntan? Es porque como el hotel es un muy peligro para los que resplandece, ella es igual de peligrosa como el hotel._**


	5. LA CABINA TELEFÓNICA

Bobby aparco el Volkswagen frente al Rexall, en el centro comercial, y detuvo él moto.

-Espero que este auto aguante para noviembre. Escucha, quiero que te quedes en el coche, Linky. Te traeré una barra de caramelo cuando regrese-

-¿Por qué no puedo ir?-

-Tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica y es un asunto privado-

-¿Por eso no la hiciste desde la casa?-

-Ah… sí. Por eso-

-¿Puedes traerme uno de frutas, papá?-

-Claro, pero pórtate bien y no juegues con la palanca de cambios, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bueno. Mirare los mapas-

-Bien –Mientras Bobby salía del auto.

Lincoln abrió la guantera y saco 5 ajados de mapas de carreteras: Colorado, Nebraska, Utah, Wyoming y Nuevo México.

-Nada mejor que tener nuevos mapas para jugar-

Bobby fue al mostrador del Drugstore, compro la barra de caramero para Lincoln, un periódico con el anuncio de un niño desaparecido y un ejemplar de Selecciones para escritores del mes de octubre. Pago a la chica con un billete de 5 dólares y le pidió que le diera cambio en monedas de 25. Luego se dirigió hacia la cabina telefónica que había junto a la máquina de hacer llaves y se metió adentro.

-Espero que Bob Esponja no esté ocupado –Desde allí, atreves del cristal, podía ver a su hijo en el auto, inclinado sobre los mapas.

-Todo lo que hago por el amor de mi familia-

Marco el número de la telefonista y le dijo que por un dólar ochenta y cinco podían ponerlo durante 3 minutos en contacto con Bob Esponja, a 3200 kilómetros de distancia. Que relativo es el tiempo, nena, pensó mientras metía en la ranura 8 monedas de 25 centavos. Débilmente alcanzaba oír los zumbidos eléctricos.

-En verdad tengo la buena surte de tener como amigo a Bob Esponja-

Bobby y Bob se habían hecho amigos de una manera casual: en las reuniones de la facultad a las que asistían, ellos siempre eran los 2 más recurrentes más borrachos. Shockley vivía solo con su caracol mascota Gary, en cuanto a Bobby, su matrimonio iba lentamente cuesta abajo, aunque siguiera amando a Lori y le hubiera prometido que se corregiría por ella y por el pequeño Lincoln.

-Y cumplí con mi promesa después de lo que hice a Lincoln y también por ese accidente-

Recordó que más de una medianoche, poco después que Bobby le rompiera el brazo a su hijo. El y Bob Esponja entraban en Barre por la carretera 31, Bob sentando al volante de su botemovil Jaguar, tomando sin precaución algunas curvas, pasándose a veces de la doble línea.

-Bueno, Bobby… estuvo divertido esta noche –En estado ebrio.

-Sí, ¿pero en verdad te comiste ese helado con la cerveza? –Un poco ebrio.

-El helado amanecer cacahuate triple es un clásico que se puede combinar –Sin tomar atención al camino hasta que…

-¡Bob, cuidado! –Viendo una bicicleta enfrente de ellos.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-

Oyeron el aterido doloroso y agudo de la goma arrancada de los neumáticos del botemovil. Bobby recordaba haber visto la cara de Bob Esponja, suspendida sobre el volante como una luna blanca y redonda; después, el ruido del metal aplastándose al chocar con la bicicleta, el vuelo de esta como un pájaro retorcido. El manillar golpeando el pequeño parabrisas y saltando los aires, dejando ante los ojos desorbitados de Bobby la telaraña astillada en de cristal. Bob cabo de un momento, percibieron el golpe final, espantoso, al estrellarse en el camino detrás de ellos, mientras los neumáticos lo aplastaban. El Jag patino de costado, con Bob aferrado al volante, y desde muy lejos Bobby digo:

-¡Por dios, Bob Esponja, hemos pasado por encima! ¡Lo he sentido!

-¡No me digas Bobby! ¡No me digas!-

La señal telefónica seguía sonando en su oído.

-Vamos Bob. Contesta. Así podre terminar con esto –Pensó Bobby. –Un par de llamadas más señorita, si no tiene inconveniente-

-Sí, señor –Dijo la voz, obediente

Bob Esponja cruzo el puente para ir hasta el teléfono público más cercano, desde donde llamo a un amigo soltero y le dijo que le hiciera el favor de si le buscara en su garaje los neumáticos para la nieve del Jaguar y se los llevaba al puente de la carretera 31, en las afueras de Barre. 20 minutos más tarde apareció el amigo vestido con pantalón vaquero y chaqueta de pijama.

-¿Mataron a alguien? –Pregunto después de recorrer la escena con la mirada.

Bob Esponja ya estaba levantando con el gato la parte trasera del botemovil, mientras Bobby aflojaba los tornillos.

-Providencialmente no –Respondió Bob.

-De todas formas, creo que yo me vuelvo. Me pagaras mañana-

-De acuerdo –Respondió Bob, sin levantar la vista.

Los 2 cambiaron las ruedas sin problemas y regresaron a la casa de Bob Esponja Shockley. Bob guardo el Jag en el garaje y paro el motor. En la silenciosa oscuridad, declaro:

-Para mí, se acabó la vista, Bobby. Se terminó para siempre. Hoy he matado a mi último percebe-

En aquel momento, mientras sudaba en el interior de la cabina telefónica, a Bobby se le ocurrió que jamás había dudado de la capacidad de Bob Esponja para llevar a cabo su propósito.

-Se nota que esponja en verdad cumplió con éxito lo que dijo –Mientras esperaba que contestara.

El volvió a casa conduciendo el Volkswagen. Al entrar, encontró a Lori dormida en el diván. Miro en el cuarto de Lincoln y lo vio de espalda en su cuna dormido, con el brazo enyesado con firmas que le hicieron los médicos y las enfermeras.

-En verdad, lamento mucho porque te hice Linky –Arropando a Lincoln con las mantas.

Fue al dormitorio y saco de un estante del almario la Llama del 38 que guardaba en una caja de zapatos. Durante casi una hora estuvo sentado en la cama, mirándola, fascinado por su resplandor mortal.

-No. sin verdad quiero lo mejor para mi familia, tendré que empezar ahora –Volviendo a poner la Llama en la caja y la guardo en el almario, para luego dormir en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente. Lori le preparo café y huevos revueltos, y desayudaron en silencio. El único ruido que escuchaba provenía del patio trasero, donde Lincoln hacia correr jubilosamente sus camiones por la arena, con su mano sana. Mientras que lavaba los platos atrás de él, Lori le dijo:

-Bobby, he estado pensando…-

-¿Si? –Con las manos temblorosas. Aquella mañana no tenía resaca, solamente los temblores.

-Quiero hablar contigo de… lo que sea mejor para mí y para Lincoln, quizás también para ti. No se… tal vez deberíamos haber hablado antes de esto-

-¿Quieres hacerme un favor? –Pregunto él.

-¿De qué se trata? –La voz de Lori inexpresiva, neutra. El hablo mirándole la espalda.

-Hablemos dentro de una semana, así todavía quieres-

Ella se voltio para mirarlo, con las manos bordadas de espuma. Su hermoso rostro parecía desilusionado.

-Bobby, contigo las promesas no resultan. Simplemente sigue con…-

Al mirarlo a los ojos se detuvo, fascinada, súbitamente insegura.

-Dentro de una semana –Insistió él. Su voz había perdido su habitual firmeza y se convirtió en un susurro. –Por favor. No te prometo nada, pero si entonces todavía quieres hablar, hablemos… de lo que quieras-

A través de la cocina soleada, los 2 se miraron durante un rato, y cuando Lori volvió a los platos en silencio, Bobby empezó a temblar.

-Lincoln ha soñado que tenías un accidente de auto –Dijo Lori. –A veces él tiene sueños raros y extraños. Me lo ha dicho esta mañana, mientras lo vestía. ¿Ha sido así, Bobby? ¿Has tenido un accidente?-

-No-

Paso una semana. El y Lori no hablaron mucho, pero Bobby sabía que lo vigilaba incrédula, mientras él bebía café e infinitas botellas de Coca-Cola. Ya no había botellas de alcohol en el sofá. Después de las clases, Bobby iba a la casa de Bob Esponja Shockley a jugar cartas y una partida de Tetris en la consola de NES, cuando volvía su mujer juraba que su aliento olía a Whisky, pero él hablaba con lucidez antes de cenar, bebía café, jugaba con Lincoln después de cenar, le leía un algo antes de acostarlo y después se sentaba a pensar en nuevas ideas para otras novelas bebiendo mucho café. Lori tendría que admitir que se había equivocado.

-En verdad has cambiando Osito boo boo-

Pasaron varias semanas, y las palabras sin pronunciar fueron alejándose cada vez más de los labios de Lori. Bobby lo sabía, pero era consciente de que sería una desaparición completa. Después ocurrió lo de Lars Hatfied. Había vuelto su acceso de mal genio, y esta vez estaba completamente sobrio y normal.

-Señor, el abonado sigue sin…-

-¿Si? –Pregunto la voz de Bob Esponja.

-Hablen –Dijo la telefonista, contrariada.

-Bob, soy yo Bobby Torrance-

-¡Bobby! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien. Te llamaba para darte las gracias. Me dieron el trabajo del hotel. Es perfecto. Si no termino esa maldita novela encerrado ahí arriba todo el invierno, jamás podré hacerlo-

-Seguro que lo terminaras-

-¿Cómo van las cosas? –Pregunto Bobby.

-En seco. ¿Y tú?-

-¡Miau!-

-Ahorita, no Gary. Estoy hablando con un amigo-

-Como un hueso-

-¿Lo echas de menos?-

-Día a día-

Bob esponja se puso a reír.

-Se cómo te sientes, suerte que a un puedo comer mi amanecer cacahuate triple sin alcohol. Pero no entiendo como lo lograste después del asunto de Hatfield, Bobby. Eso fue el colmo-

-Bueno, supongo que realmente ya había jodido bastante las cosas –Dijo con voz serena.

-¡Demonios, en primavera habrá reunión de la junta, y Effinger ya anda diciendo que tal la decisión fue apresurada! Si tu novela llega a concretarse…-

-Veras, Bob Esponja, mi hijo está esperando en el auto y creo que está empezando a inquietarse…-

-Claro, lo entiendo. Que pases un buen invierno Bobby. Me alegro de haberte sido útil-

-Gracias de nuevo, Bob-

Al cortar la comunicación, volvió al auto, llevando el caramelo pegajoso a Lincoln.

-Hola, Doc. Ya regrese y tengo tu caramero –Abriendo la portezuela para entrar y dándole su caramero.

-¿Por qué esta pegajoso?-

-¡Ups! Creo que fue el calor-

Bobby dejo el periódico frente de Lincoln.

-¿Papá?-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando te estaba esperando que volvieras de ese hotel, tuve una pesadilla. ¿Recuerdas cuando me quede dormido?-

-Sí-

Era inútil. Mentalmente su padre estaba en otra parte, no con él. Volvía a pensar en "algo malo".

-¿Qué soñaste, hijo?-

-Nada –Respondió Lincoln, mientras metía los mapas a la guantera.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si. Lo único que recuerdo es un sombrero-

Bobby miro a su hijo con fugaz inquietud y después siguió pensando en la novela, arcando el auto salieron del aparcamiento para regresar a su hogar.

-Soñé que me hacías daño, papá –Pensó Lincoln

Durante el camino de regreso, Lincoln tomo el periódico que había dejado enfrente de él, luego le pregunto a su padre una cosa.

-¿Puede ver cómics del periódico, papá?

-Adelante, es toda tuya, Linky –Manejando el auto.

Aunque él todavía no sabia leer, disfrutaba ver los dibujos de los cómics de el periódico. Abrió el periódico para encontrarse con un cartel de un niño perdido, antes de cambiar a la otra página, toco la foto para que lo viera su papá y leyera lo que decía. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y comenzó a ver cosas. Como que un lugar de noche vio al niño en el suelo amarrado de las patas y manos, luego unas casas rodantes y otros autos y unas personas desconocidas rodeándolo. Quita la mano de la foto rápido quedándose confundido.

-¿Qué extraño, ese era el niño de la foto, y quien eran esas personas? –Pesando mientras veía que su papá seguía concentrándose en manejar el auto, además de seguir pensando en ideas para la novela.

-Vuelo a tocarlo, Doc –Lincoln vio que desde el espejo del enfrente que Tony volvió aparecer otra vez, y se encontraba sentado en los asientos de atrás.

-Tocarlo otra vez-

-Bueno, al menos no será algo malo esta vez –Tocando otra vez la foto.

Esta vez lo que vio no fue nada bonito. Vio que el niño ya no se movía y estaba cubierto sangre del pecho, mientras que de su boca salía un humo blanco que era absorbido por una figura negra que estaba de espalda, que en aquel momento lo reconoció rápido por un elemento causándole miedo. La figura se voltea ilumina sus ojos para luego reírse. Lincoln rápido deja de tocar la foto y tira el periódico aun lado.

-¡Era la figura de la mujer del sombrero de copa! –Pesándolo.

-Adiós, Doc y cuídate de ellos-

Tony desaparece del asiento de atrás dejando a Lincoln pesando de lo acaba de ver.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y se preguntan por lo que vio Lincoln. Es que tanto en la novela y la película de Doctor Sueño, Dick explicaba que Danny resplandecía mucho desde que él era un niño, así que era demasiado poderoso para ese entonces antes que creciera y apareciera Abra.**

**Y les deseo una buenas navidades a todos.**


	6. EN EL DORMITORIO

Lincoln se despertó de una pesadilla que tuvo. Los golpes seguían retumbándole en los oídos, y la voz ebria y salvajemente agresiva, gritaba con aspereza.

-¡Ven aquí a tomar tu medicina! ¡Ya te encontré!-

De pronto, los golpes no eran más que los de su corazón latiendo, y la única voz en la noche el alarido lejano de la sirena de un auto de policía.

-¿Porque sigo teniendo estas pesadillas?-

Inmóvil, se quedó en la cama, mirando las sombras de las hojas movidas por el viento que se proyectaba en el techo del dormitorio, entretejiéndose sinuosamente, dibujado formas que parecían las lianas y enredarte, dibujando formas que parecían las lianas y enredaderas de una selva. Llevaba puesto su pijama roja y debajo, una camiseta de transpiración de color naranja.

-¿Tony? –Susurró. – ¿Estás ahí?-

Bajo de la cama y silenciosamente se deslizó hacia la ventana. Miro hacia fuera, hacia Arapahoe Street. La calle estaba desierta y silenciosa. Eran las 2 de la madrugada. En el exterior no había nada, a no ser las aceras vacías, por donde paseaban las hojas caídas.

-¿Me pregunto si estará aquí afuera? –Miro hacia ambos lados de la calle, esforzándose para ver la esbelta forma de Tony haciéndole señas, pero no había nadie.

El viento suspiraba entre los árboles, y las hojas caídas crujían por las aceras desiertas y sobre las capotas de los autos aparcados.

-Creo que soy el único despierto –Pesándolo.

No había manera de saber que más podía andar suelto en la noche, deslizándose ávidamente entre las sombras, deslizándose ávidamente entre las sombras, vigilando, bebiéndose el viento.

-¡Te encontrare! ¡Te encontrare!-

-¿Tony? –Volvía a susurrar.

Solo el viento respondió, desparramando hojas por el tejadillo, bajo su ventana. Algunos cayeron en el canalón del desagüe y allí se quedaron lánguidamente, como bailarinas cansadas.

-Lincoln… Lincoln…-

Lo sobresalto el sonido de la voz familiar y asomo la cabeza por la ventana, apoyando las manos en el alfeizar. Parecía como si, con el sonido de la voz de Tony, la noche entera hubiera cobrado una vida silenciosa y secreta, que susurraba incluso cuando el viento volvía a acallarse y las hojas se quedaban inmóviles. Le pareció que veía una sombra más oscura, de pie en la parada de autobús, en la manzana siguiente, pero era difícil determinar si era algo real o una ilusión óptica.

-No vayas, Lincoln…-

Una nueva rancha de viento hizo cerrar los ojos, y luego la sombra que había en la parada del autobús desapareció… si es que en realidad había estado allí. Se quedó junto a la ventana durante un rato, pero no vio nada. Antes de regresar a la cama, le dio ganas de hacer pipí. Y tuvo que salir de su habitación.

-Creo que no debí tomar mucha leche antes de dormir –Pasando a lado de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

-No voy a tomar mi medicina, mamá. ¡No lo hare!-

-¿Papa? –Se detiene para luego ir a la puerta.

Abrió un poco la puerta para no despertarlos y vio que su mamá dormía tranquilamente, pero su papá era lo contrario ya que se movía un poco.

-No lo voy a tomar jamás –Hablando Bobby dormido.

-¿Me pregunto que estará soñando, papá? –Cerrando la puerta.

Ya en el baño, Lincoln con la ayuda una banca pudo hacer pipí en el inodoro. Una vez terminando propuso irse hasta que vio como la cortina de la tina se abría sola, él se acercó para cerrarlo pero cuando vio lo que tenia se quedó impactado.

-Oh, no-

La tina se encontraba llena de sangre, en ella se frotaba el cuerpo sin vida del niño que había visto y con el sombrero de copa encima en el pecho. Y al mismo tiempo que vio que en la pared tenia escrita la palabra **REDRUM**.

-Cerrando la cortina. –De seguro es otra pesadilla-

Una vez saliendo del baño rápido, se metió a su cama tapándose con la sabana para lograr dormir tranquilamente sin miedo por lo que acaba de ver.

* * *

**Bueno como vieron este es el capítulo fue corto, pero con esto termina la primera parte de la historia que son los preliminares. ****Ya en los siguientes capítulos se viene lo interesante.**


	7. VISTA PANORÁMICA DEL OVERLOOK

Lori estaba algo preocupada. Temía que el Volkswagen se quedara parado en medio de aquellas montañas, a un lado de la carretera. Lincoln estaba más optimista, si su papá creía que el auto haría aquel último viaje, entonces lo haría.

-Ya estamos llegando –Anuncio Bobby.

-Gracias a dios –Suspiro Lori.

Iba sentada en el asiento de la derecha con una novela romántica de MISERY de la escritora Star Sheldon en la edición de bolsillo abierto sobre la falda café. Se había puesto el vestido azul que Lincoln le gustaba.

-Que grandes montañas –Impresionado por el tamaño de las montañas.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando te lleve a esas montañas cerca en Boulder? –Viéndolo Bobby por el retrovisor.

-Si-

-Pues estos son muchos más grandes, y por lo general en lo más alto están cubiertos de nieve durante todo el año-

-¡En serio! Podía hacer un motón de muñecos de nieve-

-Sabes, Linky. Una vez que al hotel y haya nieve, podemos hacer uno –Dijo Lori cambiando de hoja el libro.

Y estaban de veras en las montañas, no cerca de ellos. Alrededor de ellos se alzaban enormes murallas de roca, tan altas que apenas de veía aunque asomara uno la cabeza por la ventanilla. En ese momento pasaban junto de una señal.

-¿Qué dice este otra señal? –Pregunto Lincoln.

-Este dice "Vehículos más lentos en por el carril de la derecha". Como nosotros-

-El auto resistirá –Afirmo Lincoln.

-Ojala que no te equivoques –Lori cruzo los dedos al decirlo. Lincoln lo vio cruzándose los dedos. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Lincoln sabía que seguía preocupada.

El camino ascendía en una serie de lentas y cerradas curvas, y los ojos de Lori se detuvieron sobre la aguja del cuentakilómetros, que fue bajando de 65 a 50, y después a 35.

-Bobby, la bomba de gasolina…

-La bomba de gasolina aguantara 5 kilómetros más –La interrumpió Bobby.

La muralla rocosa se extendía a la derecha, mostrando un valle abrupto que parecía seguir descendiendo eternamente, con el verde revestimiento de pinos de las montañas rocosas. Los arboles descendían por grises despenadores de roca, que formaban precipicios de cientos de metros antes de adoptar pendientes más suaves. Lori diviso una cascada que se vertía sobre uno de ellos; el sol de las primeras horas de la tarde brillaba en el agua como un aurero pez atrapado en una red azul. Pero recordó que las montañas pueden ser despiadadas.

-Bobby, ¿Qué no fue aquí donde el grupo Donner se quedó atrapado?-

-No, eso fue más al oeste, en Sierra Nevada donde quedaron atrapados-

-Y lo peor es que tuvieron que recurrir al canibalismo-

-Ósea que se tuvieron que comerse entre ellos para sobrevivir –Dijo Lincoln, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

-¿Cómo tu sabes que es el canibalismo? –Pregunto Bobby.

-Recuerdo que lo había visto en la televisión –Respondió Inocentemente Lincoln.

-Bueno, ese resuelve nuestra duda-

Bobby redujo a primera y siguieron trepando laboriosamente, mientras el motor rezongaba.

-No creo que hayamos visto más de 5 autos desde que pasamos por Sidewinder –Comento Lori. –Y uno de era del hotel-

Bobby asintió con la cabeza

-Va directamente al aeropuerto de Stapleton, en Denver. Watson dice que por encima del hotel ya hay partes heladas, y para mañana se esperan nevadas en las cumbres. Cualquiera que tenga que atravesar las montañas en este momento quiere estar en una de las rutas principales, por si acaso. Espero que ese mapache de Ullman este allí arriba-

-¿Estás seguro de que la despensa está bien provista? –Pregunto Lori, que seguía pensando en el grupo Donner.

-Eso dijo Ullman. Quería que tú la revisaras junto con Clyde Hallorann, Hallorann es el cocinero del hotel-

-Ya –Murmuro Lori, mirando el cuentakilómetros, que apenas marcaba 16 kilómetros por hora-

-Ahí está la cumbre –Anuncio Bobby, señalando unos 250 metros hacia adelante. –Hay una indicación de lugar pintoresco, y desde allí se distingue el Overlook. Parare aquí para que el motor descanse un poco-

Miro a Lincoln que se encontraba sentando tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te parece, Linky? Tal vez veamos un ciervo, o un caribú-

-Seguro que sí, papá-

El Volkswagen seguía subiendo. El indicador del cuentakilómetros cayó aún más y empezó a temblar cuando Bobby salió del camino.

-¿Qué esta señal, mamá?-

-"Lugar pintoresco" –Leyó Lori la señal.

Bobby piso el freno y dejo que el Volkswagen pasara a punto muerto. Luego dijo, mientras bajaba del auto.

-Vamos-

Avanzaron a pie hacia la barandilla de protección.

-Ahí está –Señalo Bobby. En ese momento eran las once.

Lori sin prestarle atención a la parte de abajo para no asustarse, siguió el dedo Bobby. Pudo ver el camino que subía por el costado de aquella aguja petra, girando sobre sí mismo sin perder la dirección hacia el noroeste, en el ángulo menos escarpado. Más arriba, engastados en la pendiente misma, vio como los pinos hoscamente aferrados a la roca se abrían para dejar lugar a un amplio laberinto verde, en medio de cual, dominando todo el panorama se alzaba el hotel Overlook.

-¡Oh, Bobby, literalmente es una maravilla!-

-Sí, realmente lo es –Asintió él. –Ullman dice que está situado en el sitio más bonito de Norteamérica. No es que crea, pero tal vez sea… ¡Lincoln! Lincoln, ¿te sientes bien?-

Lori se volvió para mirarlo, y el súbito miedo borro todo los demás, por estupendo que fuera. Se lanzó hacia su hijo, que se aferraba a la barandilla sin dejar de mirar hacia el hotel, con la cara pálida y en sus ojos la mirada vacía de alguien que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Lori se arrodillo junto a él y apoyo ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Lincoln, ¿qué…?-

Bobby ya estaba junto a ella.

-¿Estas bien, Linky? –Le dio una sacudida y los ojos del niño se despejaron.

-Sí, papá. Perfectamente… -Se le puso la cara verde y luego vomito cerca.

-¡Guacala! –Dijo Bobby dándole asco.

-Creo que no debiste comer ese sándwich de crema de maní y chucrut en el auto-

-¿Aun no entiendo como Lincoln le guste esa combinación?-

Lincoln se limpió la boca para luego ver como de ella le salía humo blanco dejándolo confundido.

-Lo siento no quise asustarlos –Miro a sus padres, arrodillados frente de él, con un sonrisita desconcertada. –Tal vez fuera el sol, me dio el sol en los ojos-

-Te llevaremos al hotel y te daré un vaso de jugo –Ofreció Bobby.

-Okey-

-Oh, antes que nos vayamos –Dijo Lori teniendo una idea.

Lori fue a hacia el auto sacando una cámara Polaroid para luego regresar con ellos.

-Que les parece una si hacemos un auto foto familiar antes de irnos-

-Oye, no es mala idea, ¿dices Doc?-

-Si-

Bobby cargo a Lincoln y Lori prosiguió por tomar la foto.

-Digan queso-

-¡Queso! –Dijeron Bobby y Lincoln cuando Lori ya había tomado la foto con los 3 juntos con el hotel de fondo.

En el pequeño automóvil, que ascendía con mayor seguridad ahora que la pendiente se había hecho más suave, Lincoln siguió mirando hacia afuera entre sus padres, mientras el camino iba desovillándose, permitiéndose de vez en cuando echar vistazo hacia el Hotel Overlook, con su imponente serie de ventanas mirando hacia al oeste y que se reflejaban en ese momento la luz del sol. Era el lugar que había visto en medio de la ventisca, el lugar oscuro y retumbante donde la imagen aborrecible familiar lo buscaba a lo largo de sus oscuros corredores. El lugar contra el que lo había prevenido Tony. Era allí, estaba allí, fuera lo que fuera REDRUM, estaba allí…

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, ademas si pudieron encontrar la referencia de otra novela de Stephen King.**

**Por cierto, no se que rayos le este pasando este 2020. Primero murió el que hace la voz de doblaje de Sid de Los Casagrandes y para luego enterandos que tambien murió la dobladora Edylu Martínez o mejor como la conozco Nora Wakeman, la mamá de Xj9 Jenny Wakeman.**


	8. LIQUIDACIÓN DE CUENTAS

Rigby Ullman los esperaba al otro lado de las amplias y anticuadas puertas de la entrada del hotel. Estrecho la mano a Bobby y saludo a Lori con glacial movimiento de la cabeza, observo como Bobby y su hijo de cabello blanco se volvieron cuando ella atravesó el vestíbulo con el cabello rubio sobre los hombres del sencillo vestido azul marino y su falda café. Ullman solo se mostró afectuoso con Lincoln, pero eso era algo a lo que Lori estaba acostumbrada. Lincoln parecía ser un niño para la gente que comparte en general los sentimientos de W. C. Fields hacia los niños. Ullman ofrece la mano a Lincoln. El chico se la estrecho sin sonreír, formalmente.

-Mi hijo Lincoln –Lo presento Bobby. –Y mi esposa Lori.

-Encantado de conocerlos a ambos –Saludo Ullman. – ¿Qué edad tienes, Lincoln?-

-Cinco y medio, señor mapache-

-¡Señor!, vaya –Observo Ullman con una sonrisa, y miro a Bobby. –Que bien educado esta su hijo-

-Por supuesto –Dijo con orgullo Bobby.

-Señora Torrance –Lori le ofreció la mano y él se la toma para estréchaselo y terminar con el saludo.

El señor Ullman miro para arriba y vio como un candelabro de luces de repente se comenzaban a iluminar.

-¿Qué extraño?-

-¿Todo bien, señor Ullman? –Pregunto Bobby.

-Ah, perdón –Apuntado para arriba. –Es solo que ese candelabro de luces no se ha vuelto a encender desde que llego Hallorann al hotel –Todos ven el candelabro de luces bien iluminado.

El vestíbulo bullía de actividad. Casi no quedaba una de las antiguas silla de respaldo que no estuviera ocupado. Los botones entraban y salían cargados de maletas y enfrente del mostrador había una cola dominada por una enorme caja de registradora de bronce sobre la que las calcomanías de Bankamericard y Master Charge parecían estrepitosos anacronismos. A la derecha junto una alta puerta doble que continuamente se abría y cerraba, había una antigua chimenea en la que ardían unos leños de abedul. Como fondo se oía el murmullo constante de las conversaciones, el sonido de la campanilla plateada junto a la caja registradora cuando de los 2 empleados de servicio la hacía sonar, las llamadas impacientes: "¡El primero, por favor!". A Lori le trajo buenos y bonitos recuerdos de su primera luna de miel en Nueva York con Bobby, en el Beekman Tower. Por primera vez, creyó que estaban a punto de iniciar lo que los 3 necesitaban: Unas vacaciones juntos, lejos del mundo, una especie de miel familiar. Sonrió afectuosamente a Lincoln, que sin disimulo miraba por todas partes con los ojos desorbitados. Otro coche, gris como traje de banquero, se había detenido frente del hotel.

-El último día de la temporada –Decía Ullman. –Hoy cerramos. Siempre es una súper locura. Lo esperaba hacia las tres, señor Torrance.

-Bueno, quise dar tiempo al auto para recuperarse de un colapso si lo tenía –Explico Bobby. –Pero no pasó nada de nada-

-Me alegro –Comento Ullman. –Me gustaría mostrarles el lugar un poco más tarde. Clyde Halloran quiere enseñar a la señora Torrance la cocina, pero me temo…-

Uno de los empleados se acercó presuroso dijo:

-Disculpe, señor Ullman…-

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?-

-Es la señora Buyuar… –Explico el hombre. –Se niega a pagar su cuenta si no es con la tarjeta de América Exprees. Le dije que al final de temporada del año pasado que dejamos de aceptar esas tarjetas, pero no quiere… –Dirigió la mirada hacia la familia Torrance, después volvió a mirar a Ullman y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo me ocupare de eso-

-Gracias, señor Ullman-

El empleado volvió al mostrador, donde una mujer francesa, envuelta en un largo abrigo de pieles, protesta en voz alta.

-Esto es inaudito, me alojo en el Overlook desde 1965 –Contaba al empleado, que se encogía. –Seguí viniendo después que me lo pase bien bailando con mi esposo que luego murió en la maldita cancha de roqué… pues bien, ¡nunca, nunca pague con otra cosa que no fuera con mi tarjeta de crédito del América Exprees! ¡Llame a la policía si quiere! Seguiré negándome a pagar con nada que no sea mi tarjeta de crédito de América Exprees. Y le repito…

-Disculpe –Se excusó el señor Ullman.

Lo siguieron con la mirada mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo. Al llegar al mostrador, toco con un gesto de frente el codo de la señora Buyuar y abrió ambas manos, en el momento en que ella apunto sus baterías contra él. La escucho con atención, hizo un gesto de asentimiento, la señora Buyuar se agacho y escucho lo que le susurro en el oído. Con una sonrisa trifual, la señora Buyuar se volvió hacia el infeliz empleado del mostrador y dijo:

-¡Gracias a Dios que en este hotel hay un empleado que no se ha convertido en un ser completamente rutinario!-

-Ahora, por favor sígueme a mi despacho señora Buyuar para poder alegrar este problema-

-Para ser mapache, es todo un caballero –Los 2 se iban para el despacho.

-¡Wow! –Exclamo Lori. –Este figurín se gana el sueldo-

-Pero esa señora no le gustaba –Preciso de inmediato Lincoln. –El señor fingió que le gustaba, pero nada más-

-Estoy seguro, Linky –Convino Bobby, que sonrió. –Pero la adulación es lo que engrasa las ruedas del mundo-

-¿Qué es la adulación?-

-Adulación –Le explicó Lori. –Es cuando tu papá dice que le gustaron los pantalones azules que acabo de comprarme, aunque no sea cierto, o cuando dice que no me hace falta rebaja kilos-

-¿Es mentir por gusto?

-Algo parecido-

El niño de cabello blanco había estado mirándola con atención.

-Qué bonita estas, mamá –Dijo después, y frunció el entrecejo, confundido, cuando sus padres cambiaron una mirada y estallaron en risas.

-Ullman no se molestó en adularme –Comento Bobby. –Vengan, vamos a la ventana. No me siento cómodo aquí, en medio de mucha gente, con esta chaqueta de dril. Sinceramente no creí que hubiera mucha gente en el último día de la temporada, pero me equivoque-

-Estas muy guapo –Dijo Lori, y los 2 volvieron a reír.

Lori se cubrió la boca con una mano. Lincoln seguía sin entender, pero sentía que estaba bien. Sus padres se amaban. Deseaba estar contento como su madre, pero no dejaba de repartirse que las cosas que Tony le mostraba no siempre se realizaban. Adiaran con cuidado, atento a algo llamado Redrum. Pero no diría nada, a no ser que fuera necesario. Sus padres se sentían felices, habrían estado riendo, y no había en ellos malos pensamientos.

-Mira que hermosa vista –Señalo Bobby.

-Oh, es estupenda. ¡Fíjate Lincoln!-

Más allá de la terraza cubierta que corría a largo del hotel, un césped cuidadosamente tratado descendía hacia la piscina rectangular y alargada. En un pequeño trípode situado al extremo de la piscina un cartel anunciaba…

-Cerrado –Dijo Lincoln pudiendo leerlo, así como pizza, salida, alto y otros que podía apenas.

Más allá de la piscina, una senda de grava serpenteaba entre un bosquecillo de pinos, abetos y álamos, y allí había una señal que Lincoln no conocía: ROQUÉ. Debajo de las letras se veía una flecha.

-¿Qué es "Roqué", papá?-

-Es un juego –Respondió Bobby. –Se parece al croquet. Solo que se juega en un cancha de grava en vez de césped, y tiene los lados como un gran mesa de billar. Es un juego muy viejo, Lincoln, y a veces aquí se organizan torneos-

-¿Se juega con un mazo de croquet?-

-Algo así –Asintió Bobby. –Pero con el margo un poco más corto, y la cabeza tiene un lado de goma dura y el otro de manera-

¡A ver si sales, maldito mocoso de mierda! Escucho Lincoln en su interior.

-No sé –Respondió Lincoln con un hilo de voz que hizo que sus padres intercambiaran una mirada de desconcierto. –No creo que me guste-

-Bueno, Doc, pues si no te gusta, no jugamos y ya está. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Okey-

-¿Te gustan los animales? –Le pregunto Lori. –Ven a ver el jardín ornamental con el laberinto-

Al otro lado del camino que conducía a la cancha de roqué había setos verdes recortados con forma de diversos animales. Lincoln alcanzaba a distinguir un conejo, un perro, un caballo, una vaca y otros 2, más grandes, que parecían leones a lado de la entrada del laberinto.

-Fueron esos animales los que hicieron pensar al tío Bob Esponja que yo podía servir para el trabajo –Les conto Bobby. –Se acordaba de que mientras estaba en la universidad yo trabajaba para unos arquitectos paisajistas, que tenían una sección dedicada al cuidado de céspedes, arbustos y cercas ornamentales. Salía podar y mantener el jardín ornamental de una señora-

Lori se tapó la boca con la mano para disimular la risa.

-Por lo menos una vez por semana solía podarle el jardín –Retiro Bobby, mirándola.

-¡Pues que pesado! –Bromeo Lori otra vez, y volvió a reírse.

-¿Eran bonitos los arbustos que tenían papá?-

Pregunto Lincoln, y sus padres sofocaron al mismo tiempo la risa. Lori no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaban a correrle por mejillas, y tuvo que sacar un pañuelo de papel.

-No eran animales, Lincoln –Explico Bobby. –Eran figuras de naipes. Picas, tréboles, corazones y diamantes. Pero fíjate que los cercos crecen…-

"Van subiendo –Había dicho Dipper Watson, refiriéndose a la caldera. –Tiene que vigilarla porque si no, usted y su familia saldrán volando hacia el laberinto."

Lori y Lincoln lo miraron, intrigados. A Bobby se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Papá? –Le pregunto Lincoln.

Bobby parpadeo, como si regresara desde muy lejos.

-Crecen, Lincoln, y pierden la forma que tienen. Por eso tendré que podarlos un par de veces por semana, hasta la primavera-

-¿Qué hay con el laberinto que tienen? –Pregunto Lori viendo como personas salen del laberinto.

-Ese laberinto lo pusieron hace mucho tiempo para que las personas tuvieran un desafío extremo y divertido –Respondió Bobby a su esposa.

-Y literalmente tiene una zona infantil –Señalo Lori. -¡Menuda suerte!-

La zona infantil estaba a lado del laberinto más allá del jardín ornamental. Constaba de 2 toboganes, varios columpios con media docena de asientos colocados a diferentes alturas, unas barras para trepar, un túnel hecho de cemento, un cuadrado de arena y una casa de juguete que era una réplica exacta del hotel Overlook.

-¿Te gusta, Lincoln? –Le pregunto su madre.

-Claro que sí –Contesto él, tratando de parecer más entusiasmado de lo que estaba. –Es lindo.

Más allá de la zona infantil había una disimulada cerca de seguridad, tras el amplio camino pavimento que llegaba hasta el hotel. Después se extendía el valle, perdiéndose en la brillante bruma azul de la tarde. Lincoln no conocía la palabra de "Aislamiento", pero si alguien se lo hubiera explicado la habría entendido de inmediato y rápido. Allá abajo, tendido al sol como una larga serpiente, se distinguía el camino, que llevaba, atravesando el paso de Sidewinder a Boulder. Estaría cerrado durante todo el invierno. Lincoln sintió que le faltaba aire a pensarlo, y se estremeció cuando su padre le puso una mano en el hombro.

-En cuanto pueda, te conseguiré algo de jugo para beber, Linky. En ese momento están muy ocupados allí adentro-

-Sí, papá-

La señora Buyuar salió con aire de desagraviada. Momentos después 2 botones, que entre ambos apenas ponían con 8 maletas, la siguieron, lo mejor que les fue posible en su retirada triunfal. Desde la ventana, Lincoln observa como un hombre de uniforme gris, tocando su gorra que parecía de un capitán del ejército, conducía hasta la puerta el largo auto plateado de la señora Buyuar, luego bajaba, la saludaba tocándose la gorra y se precipitaba a abrir el maletero. De pronto Lincoln capto el pensamiento de la mujer, que floto por encima de la confusa mezcla de balbuceante de emociones y colores que solían llegarle donde había mucha gente.

-"A veces me pregunto que sentiría meterme en sus zapatos"-

Lincoln se quedó confundido por lo que escucho. El hombre del uniforme gris cerró el maletero y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a subir al auto. Lincoln se fijó en ella por si decía otra cosa, pero se limitó verla sonreír y darle un billete de un dólar. Al cabo de un momento, la señora Buyuar arrancaba con su gran automóvil plateado.

-¿Debería preguntarle a mamá de esto? –Pesándolo. –No, la última vez por poco meto en un problema-

De modo que, en vez de preguntar, se metió entre su padre y su madre, en el sofá que los 3 compartían, y se quedó mirando la gente que hacía cola el mostrador para luego sacar su Game Boy y jugar un videojuego. Se alegraba de ver sus padres eran felices y se amaban, pero él no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado. No podía evitarlo.

-Solo espero no encontrarme con la mujer del sombrero de copa, jamás –Diciéndolo en su mente.

* * *

**Después de un largo tiempo sin publicar nada en esta historia y la razón era como me puse escribir con mi coescritor la otra historia no tuve tiempo de escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ademas a los que vieron la película de Doctor Sueño entenderán una referencia que puse, ademas de decir que también aparece el laberinto de la película.**


	9. HALLORANN

Clyde Hallorann usaba unos lentes circulares con bordes negros para ver bien. Era de piel oscura y alto, tiene cabello negro de estrilo afro. Habla con una voz dulce, riendo a menudo y mostrando unos dientes limpios y blancos. Ahorita se encontraba acompañado de Lori y Lincoln entrando a la cocina del hotel.

-¡Dios! ¿Estas es la cocina?-

-Sí, este es la cocina del hotel Overlook. ¿Qué tal Lincoln, es bastante grande para ti?-

-Es un lugar muy grande-

La cocina se encontraba reluciente y limpia en cada superficie estaba cerrada y pulida como un espejo. Había un fregadero de cuatro pilas, corría una larga percha de la que pendían utensilios cortantes, que iban desde cuchillos de trinchar hasta cuchillas de carnicero con 2 mangos. La tabla de picar era tan grande también había una variedad de ollas y cacerolas de acero inoxidable.

-Este lugar es literalmente como un laberinto gigante como el de afuera, creo tendré que dejar un camino de migajas de pan, cada vez que venga aquí-

-No se deje intimidar, señora Torrance. –Le aconsejo Hallorann. –Por lo grande que sea, no deja de ser una cocina normal. La mayoría de estas cosas no tendrá que usarlas. Lo único que le pido es que la mantenga limpia y libre de ratas. Esta cocina que yo usaría si fuera usted-

-Aunque quisiera no sabría qué hacer con ellas-

-Una cosa si es segura, no tendrán que preocuparse por la comida, porque podrían comer aquí todo un año, y no repetir el mismo menú-

Lori vio que la cocina tenía 12 fogones, 2 hornos comunes y un asador rotatorio, una plancha sobre la cual podrían prepararse salsa o tostar amelladas y tostar almendras, una parrilla y un calientaplatos, además de un montón de termostatos y botones.

-Todo aquí funciona a gas –Explico. – ¿Ha cocinado con gas antes, Lori?-

-Si…-

-Pues a mí me encanta cocinar con gas –Dijo el cocinero y encendió uno de los fogones. La llama cobro vida y el bajo con delicadeza hasta reducirla a un tenue resplandor. –Me gusta ver con que llama estoy cocinando. ¿Ve dónde están las llaves de todos los fogones?-

-Si-

-Las que corresponden al horno están marcadas. Personalmente prefiero el horno de la derecha porque me parece que es el que mejor distribuye el calor, pero usted puede usar el que le guste más, o los tres…-

-Creo que prepare una cena de película en cada uno de ellos –Dijo Lori, con una débil sonrisa. Hallorann pareció divertirse.

-Sigamos. Junto al fregadero le he dejado una lista de todos comestibles que hay. ¿La ve?-

-¡Aquí esta, mamá! –Exclamo Lincoln, que se acercaba con un par de hojas de papel escritas por ambos lados con la letra menuda.

-Buen niño –Dijo Hallorann, cogiendo los papales mientras le pasaba a mano por su cabello blanco. –Ahora vengan, les mostrare el congelador-

Los 3 fueron caminando hacia un puerta grande metal y Hallorann lo abrió para luego entrar y sentir lo frio que estaba.

-Aquí es donde guardamos nuestra provisión de carne. Hay 15 costillares, 30 bolsas de 6 kilos de hamburguesas, hay 12 pavos, como 40 pollos, 2 docenas de chuletas y 20 piernas de cornero –Nombrando cada tipo de carne que había. -¿Te gusta el cordero, Doc? –Le pregunto Hallorann a Lincoln.

-Me encanta, pero no es mi comida favorita –Contesto Lincoln.

-Así, ¿entonces cuál es tu comida favorita?-

-Sándwich de crema de maní y chucrut-

-Bueno, creo que puedes comer eso también Doc, ven por aquí cuidado con el escalaron-

Lincoln sale primero del congelador, pero Clyde le pregunta una cosa a Lori.

-¿Enserio le gusta es combinación extraña para su sándwich?-

-Sí, pero al él le gusta-

Los 2 salieron del congelador, Hallorann cerró la puerta para luego comenzar a caminar.

-Señor Hallorann-

-¿Qué? –Hallorann se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo supo que lo llamamos, Doc?-

-Perdón-

-Doc, ¿usted llamo Doc 2 veces a Lincoln?-

-Así-

-Sí, algunas veces lo llamamos "Doc", como lo hace Bugs Bunny en la televisión, pero, ¿cómo lo supo usted?-

-Bueno, tiene cierto aire de doctor, ¿no le parece?-

-Sí, es posible. Pero yo no recuerdo llamarlo así desde que estamos con usted-

-Bueno, de todas formas lo llamare Doc –Miro a Lincoln arrugando la nariz y apretó los labios. Luego pregunto: -¿Qué hay nuevo, Doc?-

Llegan a la otra puerta que Hallorann abre y entran.

-Aquí señora Torrance, es la bodega donde guardamos todos los alimentos secos y enlatados. Tenemos frutas y verduras enlatados, pescado y carne en lata, cereal de todas clases, tostaditas de pan, maíz inflado, arroz inflado, avena, trigo y crema de trigo-

Lincoln se queda mirando a Hallorann, mientras le seguía hablando a su madre sobre lo que hay más en la bodega. Hasta que él se voltio a verlo.

-"¿Qué tal algo de helado, Linky?"-

La voz de Hallorann sonó y clara en su interior, aunque el cocinero no abrió la boca, Lincoln s quedo sorprendido y un poco asustado. Clyde le guiño el ojo y todavía seguía hablando con Lori.

-Polvo para hornear, leche en polvo, gelatina, pasitas y ciruelas pasa. Sabe señora Torrance tiene mantenerse bien alimentado para ser feliz –Los 3 salen de la bodega.

En ese momento apareció Bobby Torrance entrando a la cocina acercándose a ellos.

-Hola, familia-

-Hola, Bobby –Respondió Lori dándole un beso en el cachete.

-¿Cómo van aquí?-

-Todo bien, papá –Respondió Lincoln.

-Señor Clyde, necesito llevar a mi esposa al sótano. El señor Ullman promete que no tardaremos mucho-

-No hay problema, iba por un poco de helado. ¿Te gusta el helado, Doc? –Preguntándole a Lincoln.

-Si-

-No les molesta que lo cuide y le doy un poco de helado mientras los esperamos-

-No, para nada-

-No, no hay problema. Eso sí, pórtate bien Linky. -Lori le dijo a su hijo.

-Okey, mamá-

Lori y Bobby se iban de la cocina dejando a Lincoln con el señor Clyde Hallorann.

-¿Dime, que sabor de helado te gusta?-

-De sabor chocolate-

-Entonces que sea de chocolate, vamos –Los 2 seban a conseguir el helado de chocolate.

* * *

**Como pudieron lo que acaban de ver este capitulo, Lincoln Torrance ya conoció el que sera su mejor amigo y mentor, Clyde Hallorann. Ademas de la razón que escogí a Clyde para que interprete a Dick Hallorann era por su color de piel y por su gusto por la cocina, y por ser su mejor amigo cercado en la serie.**

**Solo espero que les haya gustado.**


	10. EL RESPLANDOR

Clyde Hallorann y Lincoln Torrance se encontraban en una mesa de madera que se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo helado. Hasta que termino Hallorann.

-¿Quieres saber cómo supe que te llamaran Doc y Linky?-

-Si –Dejado de comer helado.

-Tú sí que resplandeces, chico. Más que nadie que haya conocido en mi vida. Y Marzo cumpliré años-

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes un don especial –Le explico Hallorann. –Aun no lo olvido, mi abuela y mi abuelo lo llaman "El Resplandor". Ellos lo tenían, ¿sabes? Cuando era un niño no mayor que tú, solíamos charlar sin abrir la boca-

-¿De veras?-

Hallorann sonrió al ver la expresión perpleja, casi ávida del chico.

-¿Seguramente pensaste que eras el único? –Le pregunto.

Lincoln, que además de solo también se había sentido asustado, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Soy el único que usted conoce?-

Hallorann hizo un gesto de negación y respondió:

-No, chico, no. pero eres el que más resplandece-

-¿Hay mucho?-

-No –Repuso Hallorann. –Solo algunos. Hay mucha gente que tiene un poco de resplandor, aunque ni siquiera lo sepan. Son los que responden correctamente las preguntas de la escuela sin haber estudiado, los que se dan cuenta de cómo se siente la gente con solo entrar en una habitación. De estos, habré conocido unos 50 o 60. Pero no había más de una docena que supieran que resplandecen, mis abuelos entre ellos-

-¡Uuuh! –Comiendo algo de helado.

-¿Puedes golpear muy fuerte Doc?-

-¿Qué?-

-Échame un soplo, piensa en mí. Quiero saber si tienes tanto como creo-

-¿Qué quiere que piense?-

-En cualquier cosa, pero con fuerza-

-Okey –Asintió Lincoln, concentrándose enviar a Clyde el contenido de sus pensamientos.

Jamás había hecho nada semejante, y en el último momento algo instintivo se movilizo en el para suavizar la fuerza bruta de su mensaje porque no quería hacer daño al señor Hallorann. No obstante, el pensamiento broto de él como una flecha con una fuerza inimaginable, como una pelota con efecto.

-"Hola, Clyde"-

Clyde se encogió y se echó hacia atrás cayendo de la silla al suelo y una gota de sangre sale su nariz. Lincoln se asustó.

-¿Señor Hallorann? ¿Clyde…? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Estoy bien –Respondió Hallorann, con una risa incierta y se levantó. –Dios mío, chico, eres una pistola –Volviendo a sentarse.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Lincoln, aun mas alarmado. -¿Voy a buscar a papá?-

-No, ya se me pasara. Estoy bien, Lincoln. Quédate aquí. Me siento un poco alterado, nada más-

-Pero no lo hice tan fuerte como podía –Confeso Lincoln. –En el último momento me asuste-

-Pues al parecer tuve suerte –Sonrió al ver la alarma reflejada en el rostro del chico. –Pero no me hiciste daño. Ahora, dime que sentiste-

-Fue como si hubiera tirado una pelota de beisbol con efecto-

-¿Así que te gusta el beisbol? –Pregunto Hallorann quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos y luego podérselos.

-A mi papá y mi nos gusta –Respondió Lincoln. –Cuando jugaron el mundial, vi por televisión el juego. Entonces, yo era mucho más pequeño y papá era…-

El rostro de Lincoln se nublo.

-¿Qué era Lincoln?-

-Lo olvide –Comiendo algo de helado.

-¿Puedes saber en qué están pesando tu madre y tu padre, Lincoln? –Hallorann le pregunta.

-La mayoría a veces lo hago y otra veces no-

-¿Y porque?-

-Bueno… a veces lo hago para saber si no están preocupados y que estén felices, y otras no lo hago porque sería como espiar-

-Alguna vez lo han sabido –Respondió con seriedad Hallorann.

-A ellos no le gustaría. Tampoco les gustaría que espiara lo que piensan. Sería algo sucio-

-Entiendo-

-Pero si se cómo se sienten –Continuo Lincoln. –Eso no puedo evitarlo. También se cómo se siente usted. Le hice daño y lo siento-

-No es más que un dolor de cabeza. Algunas resacas son peores. ¿Puedes leer a otras personas, Lincoln?-

-Todavía no se leer nada –Respondió Lincoln. –Salvo unas pocas palabras como pizza por ejemplo. Pero este invierno, mi papá me enseñara a leer-

-Me refiero si puedes decir lo que alguien eta pensando-

-Puedo, si es fuerte, como cuando mamá y yo fuimos comprar zapatos en un centro comercial, y había un muchacho que pensaba en llevarse una radio sin pagar. Como mi mamá estaba revisando los zapatos, me acerque al chico y le dije: "No te robes esa radio". Se asustó mucho que se fue corriendo-

-Apuesto a que sí. ¿Qué más puedes hacer, Lincoln? ¿Solo ideas y sentimientos, o hay algo más?-

-¿Para ti hay algo más?-

-A veces –Admitió Hallorann. –No siempre. A veces… hay sueños. ¿Tú también sueñas, Lincoln?-

-A veces sueño cuando estoy despierto –Contesto Lincoln. –Cuando viene Tony… –Se quedó callado de repente.

-¿Quién es Tony?-

Lincoln volvió a comer algo de helado.

-No importa. Quizá no sea nada, pero si me equivoco… veras, lo que tienes en la cabeza es algo muy especial, Lincoln. Supongo que tendrás que crecer un antes de poder manejarlo. Eso te exigirá valor-

-¡Peri hay cosas que no entiendo! –Exclamo Lincoln. – ¡Que entiendo… pero no! La personas… siente cosas y yo también las siento, ¡pero no sé qué es lo que siento! –Con aire desdichado, se miró las manos. –Ojala supiera leer. A veces Tony me muestra señales y no sé leer casi ninguna-

-¿Quién es Tony? –Insistió Hallorann.

-Mamá y papá lo llaman "mi compañero de juegos invisible" –Respondió Lincoln. –Pero él es real, de veras. El solía mostrarme sueños bonitos, pero ahora son… como se llaman los sueños feos-

-¿Pesadillas?-

-Sí, eso es. Pesadillas

-¿Tony en tus pesadillas te ha dicho algo de este lugar? ¿De este lugar del hotel Overlook?-

-Si. Pero mi papá necesita el trabajo porque es el único que pudo conseguirle el tío Bob, y además que necesita terminar la novela porque si no empezara a poderse ebrio y eso es "algo malo" y si lo hace mis padres se van a divorciar y yo no quiero que eso pase –Estresándose.

-Wow, cálmate –Lo tranquiliza Hallorann. –Veras, Lincoln, lo que tienes es algo especial que llamo el resplandor, es lo que la Biblia llama tener visiones. He leído sobre este tema, Doc. Lo he estudiado. Todas esas palabras significan ver el futuro o pasado. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?-

-Si-

-Recuerdo el resplandor más intenso que he tenido… No será fácil que lo olvide. Fue en 1933, tenía 19 años. Yo era cocinero de un club nocturno en Derry. Yo me encontraba preparando la una orden y de pronto la cocina entera desapareció. Así, como oyes… ¿Dices que ese chico te aparece antes… de que tengas sueños? Para mí es como oler naranjas-

-¿Oler naranjas?-

-Si. Esa tarde no le di importancia, porque había cajones de frutas en la cocina, entre ellas naranjas. Por un momento, fue como me hubiera desmayado. Después oí alguien riéndose, sonaba como una risa de un payaso. Para luego escuchar unos gritos y luego aparecer afuera del club para verlo incendiándose llamas y ver cómo la gente salía quemada y muerta-

-¿Qué paso después de eso?-

-Pues volví a la cocina y seguí preparando la comida. Cuando pasaron 5 horas, ocurrió lo que vi. El lugar se estaba incendiando, pero gracias al resplandor logre salvar a otras personas y salir de allí. Muchas personas murieron esa noche, Lincoln. Y yo sabía que iba a pasar-

Miro al chico, que lo contemplada con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero lo que tienes recordar, hijo mío, es esto: esas cosas no siempre son ciertas-

-¿Qué?-

-Aunque no lo creas, recuerdo hace 4 años yo me encontraba en un aeropuerto faltaba unas horas, en ese momento comencé a oler naranjas y no desmaye. Pero sentía la sensación que el avión se iba a estrellar. Así cambie mi vuelo por otro, para 3 horas más tarde. ¿Y sabes que paso?

-El avión se estrelló-

-No. Porque no pasó nada –Respondió Hallorann. – ¡Absolutamente nada! El otro avión aterrizo a su hora y sin la menor contingencia. Así que ya ves… a veces esos sentimientos no llegan a nada-

-Sí, señor-

Lincoln recordó que un año atrás, Tony le había mostrado una bebe de piel negra en una cuna domina hasta que se despertó revelando un ojos blancos. Él no sabía que significaba, pero sabía que las cosas llevan tiempo.

-Ahora, escúchame –Prosiguió Hallorann. –He tenido varios sueños malos o pesadillas si tú quieres. Llevo trabajando 2 temporadas aquí y me pareció ver cosas malas que paso aquí. Una vez fue algo relacionado con esos setos recortados en forma de anímales. Otra vez hubo una mujer, que se llamaba Carol Vickery, y que tenía cierto resplandor, aunque no creo que ella no lo sabía. Ella vio algo malo en una de las habitaciones y luego el señor Ullman la despidió-

-¿Se refiere a la habitación 237?-

-¿237?-

-Perdón, quise decir la habitación 217-

-Ah, ya entendí-

-¿Señor Hallorann, que hay en la habitación 217?

-Escucha, jamás debes acercarte, escuchaste. No entres-

Luego de eso. Pasó el tiempo y siguieron hablando, hasta que llegaron Bobby y Lori a la entrada de la cocina.

-¡Lincoln!-

-¡Eh, Linky! Regresamos.

Lincoln levanto la vista y dijo:

-Es mamá y papá. Tengo que ir ve-

-Lo sé –Asintió Hallorann. – Qué lo pases bien aquí, Lincoln; lo mejor que puedas-

-Gracias, señor Hallorann. Me siento mucho mejor –Sonriendo, de pronto un pensamiento afloro su mente.

-"Clyde, para mis amigos"-

-"Gracias, Clyde" –Le respondió.

Lincoln se bajó de la silla, pero Hallorann volvió a hablar.

-Lincoln-

-¿Qué?-

-Si hay algún problema… llámame. Da un grito bien fuerte, como el de hace unos momentos. Aunque este en Florida, es posible que te oiga. Y si te oigo, vendré corriendo-

-De acuerdo-

-Cuídate, muchacho-

-Me cuidare-

Lincoln se fue corriendo atravesando la cocina. En la entrada de la cocina, Bobby y Lori cargaron juntos a su hijo feliz, mientras que Clyde los miraba y se iban.

Una hora después. Afuera del hotel, Clyde Hallorann se encontraba entrando a su Plymouth Fury de color café listo para irse.

-¿Así que encontraste a un niño con el resplandor? –Le hablo una voz.

-Así es, abuelo Dick-

Su abuelo se encontraba sentado en el asiento de a lado, era de piel negra como Clyde y era calvo.

-¿Evitaras que ellos lo encuentren?-

-No dejare que ella y su nudo de demonios vacíos lo encuentren para que se puedan alimentar de él-

-Ese es mi nieto, por cierto. Tu esposa Chloe te espera en el restaurante familiar en Florida-

-Pues diré que ya voy de en camino –Arcando el auto.

Una vez avanzando se ve que en el asiento de a lado no había nadie y Clyde siguió manejando para luego ver en el retrovisor como se alejaba del hotel Overlook.

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y su final con el abuelo de Clyde. Además sí pudieron encontrar algunas referencias en este capítulo que solo un verdadero fan de Stephen King puede reconocer, y si no pudieron les daré unas pistas de algunos.**

**1: ¿Cómo se llamaba el club nocturno donde trabajo Clyde?**

**2: ¿Quién era la bebe que vio Lincoln?**

**Y para que quienes no sepan quién es Chloe, es una chica de quien Clyde se enamoró o eso creo y eso espero, que conoció y bailo al final del capítulo de "Brave of last dace" de The Loud House luego de ser rechazado.**


	11. EL RECORRIDO

El vestíbulo ya se encontraba vacío, salvo por la presencia de la familia Torrance, el señor Ullman y empleado principal del mostrador, que hacia el recuento del efectivo de la caja registradora. También Dipper Watson que andaba allí.

-Lincoln, ¿de qué están hablando tú y el señor Hallorann en la cocina? –Pregunto Lori a su hijo que se encontraba tomando un vaso de jugo.

-Pues… me hablo como trabajaba en la cocina y en lo bonito que era el hotel –Terminado su jugo.

-Por una parte tiene razón con que el hotel Overlook es bonito –Le dijo su padre.

-Señor Torrance –Dijo Ullman. – ¿Quiere venir un momento, por favor?-

Bobby acudió, mientras con un gesto de la cabeza indicaba a Lori y a Lincoln que también se acercaran. El empleado una vez terminado el recuento del dinero, cerró la caja registradora con una llave que luego guardo. Y se acercó al señor Ullman.

-Todo listo señor, el dinero ya fue contado y que lo pase bien-

-Lo dudo y buen trabajo –Replico Ullman. –El 12 de mayo, Braddock. Ni un día antes, ni uno después-

-Sí, señor-

Braddock se fue corriendo poniéndose una sonrisa y después salió, metiéndose a su auto yéndose. Lori empezó a percibir el silencio del lugar, que se había abatido sobre el hotel Overlook como una densa manta. Solo se oía el débil latino del viento frio. Desde donde estaba, ella podía ver el exterior atreves de la ventana del despacho.

-Pensé en dedicar unos minutos extras a mostrarles el hotel Overlook –Anuncio Ullman. –Estoy seguro que su esposo llegara a conocer perfectamente todos los vericuetos del Overlook, señora Torrance, aunque indudablemente usted y su hijo se mantendrán en el nivel del vestíbulo y de la primera planta, donde están sus habitaciones-

-Sin duda –Murmuro Lori, y Bobby le hecho una mirada de advertencia.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso –Comento Ullman. –Y a mí me encantara mostrarlo-

-Vaya que literalmente le encanta el lugar –Pensó Lori.

-Subamos a la tercera planta y desde allí iremos bajando –Ullman hablaba con un verdadero entusiasmo.

-Si le hacemos perder tiempo… –Empezó a decir Bobby.

-Nada de eso –Repulso Ullman. –La tienda está cerrada, Tout fini, por esta temporada al menos. Pienso pasar la noche en el Boulderado. Es el único hotel decente que hay a este lado del Denver… a no ser el propio Overlook, claro. Por aquí.

Subieron al ascensor, que estaba bien lujosamente decorado en cobre y bronce, pero se hundió visiblemente antes que Ullman cerrara la puerta. Lincoln mostro cierta inquietud.

-No te preocupes, chico, es seguro como una casa de ladrillos –Lo tranquilizo Ullman.

-También lo era el Titanic –Señalo Bobby a un globo de cristal que prendía del techo del ascensor.

A Ullman no le pareció divertido la observación de un golpe, cerró la puerta interior.

-El Titanic no hizo más que un viaje, señor Torrance, y este ascensor ha hecho miles viajes de desde que lo instalaron en 1926-

Ullman movió la palanca y el ascensor empezó a subir, al principio con algunas vibraciones, pero después se suavizo. Ullman lo detuvo y abrió la puerta llegando a la tercera planta y saliendo. A Lori le pareció algo insegura el ascensor, así que mejor pensó solo usarían las escaleras. Y por nada del mundo dejaría que subiera su hijo y su esposo.

-¿Qué estas mirando, Linky? –Preguntando Bobby a su hijo. – ¿Una mancha en la alfombra?-

-Eso es imposible. Si hace 3 días lavaron todas las alfombras –Repuso Ullman con actitud.

Lori estaba mirando la alfombra que cubría el pasillo. Era bonita, pero ella jamás la elegiría para su casa, si algún día llegaba a tenerla.

-¿Te gusta la alfombra, Lincoln?-

-Sí, mamá –Contesto Lincoln.

Recorrieron el pasillo, bastante espacioso. Las paredes eran de color verde, a juego con la alfombra. Cada 3 metros y a una altura más de 2, había lámparas eléctricas que parecían farolas.

-Esto me gusta mucho –Declaro Lori.

-Aunque no crean el señor Derwent las hizo instalar en todo el hotel, la mayoría parte de la decoración de la tercera planta, aunque no toda, fue idea suya. Esta es la habitación 300, la suite presidencial-

Hizo girar la llave de la cerradura de las dobles puertas y las abrió de par en par. La vista del cuarto de estar hacia el oeste los dejo con la boca abierta, como probablemente era la intención de Ullman.

-Magnifica vista, ¿no?-

-Desde luego que sí –Convino Bobby.

-Literalmente-

Bobby y Lori estaban tan absortos en lo que veían que no miraron a Lincoln. Él se encontraba fascinado por el papel pintado a rayas rojas y blancas que había en la izquierda, junto a una puerta que daba a un dormitorio interior. Su suspiro de asombro, que se había mezclado con el de sus padres, no tenía nada que ver con la belleza. El papel se encontraba manchado de sangre seca, mezclada con pedazos minúsculos de tejido de un blanco grisáceo. Lincoln sintió miedo. Era como un cuadro enloquecido pintado de mucha sangre.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Clyde, limítate a mirar hacia otro lado –Deliberadamente miro por la ventana, tratando de no mostrar expresión alguna.

-Y recuerde señor Torrance, no se olvide cerrar los postigos de la ventana para que el viento fuerte no pueda abrirlo-

-Okey, señor Ullman-

Lincoln volvió a mirar la pared y la mancha de sangre ya no estaba.

-Ahora, por favor. Familia Torrance, salgamos ahora de suite para mostrar otras habitaciones-

-Lincoln, ¿te pareció bonito la vista de las montañas? –Pregunto Lori a su hijo.

-Sí-

Una vez saliendo, Lincoln volvió a mirar por encima del hombro. La mancha de sangre había vuelto, solo que ahora estaba fresca y más grande, y corría. Mientras seguían en el corredor Ullman hacia comentarios sobre los hombres famosos que se habían alojado en aquella habitación y Lincoln se puso a pensar algo.

-Me pregunto si Clyde, ¿también había visto la sangre o de seguro vio algo peor que no pude ver?-

"No creo que esas cosa puedan hacerte daño". Recordado lo que le dijo Clyde.

En su interior crecía un grito, pero no lo dejo salir. El señor Ullman les mostro otras habitaciones de la tercera planta, conduciéndolos por corredores que se retorcían como un laberinto.

-Aquí estaban todos acaramelados –Dijo el señor Ullman, pero Lincoln ni veía caramelos por ninguna parte.

Ullman les mostro las habitaciones donde, según él, había vivido una señora que se llamaba Marilyn Monroe, mientras estaba casada con un hombre llamado Arthur Miller. (Lincoln comprendió que Marilyn y Arthur se habían "divorciado" no mucho después de haber estado en el hotel Overlook).

-Ah, como odio pensar en esa palabra –Dijo Pesándolo.

En ninguna de aquellas habitaciones había nada notable, nada que a Lincoln le diera miedo. En realidad, en la tercera planta solo vio una cosa que le preocupara, aunque sin saber porque. Era un antiguo extintor de incendio que era una manguera que colgaba de la pared, antes de doblar la esquina para volver al ascensor, que seguía abierto como una boca amenazadora, esperándolos como si fuera una serpiente. Por eso se alegró dejar de verlo cuando doblaron la esquina.

-Siguiente parada, la segunda planta del hotel –Dijo el señor Ullman en el momento en que subían al ascensor, que empezó a bajar. –Saben, lo que me preocupa de la suite presidencial. Es la ventana que instaron hace 30 años, costo 420 dólares, y reponerla costaría 8 veces más-

-Descuide, señor Ullman. Le dije que la cerraría-

Bajaron a la segunda planta, donde había más habitaciones y otro corredor laberintico. El señor Ullman les mostro solo un par de habitaciones. Paso sin detenerse a la habitación 217. Con fascinación enfermiza, Lincoln miro el número en la chapa de la puerta.

"Jamás debes acercarte". Recordó la advertencia de Clyde sobre la habitación.

Después bajaron a la primera planta, donde el señor Ullman no les mostro ninguna habitaciones hasta llegar casi a la escalera, cubierta por una alfombra, que llevaba al vestíbulo.

-He aquí sus habitaciones –Anuncio. –Espero que les guste.

Lincoln entro preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar. Pero no había nada. Lori Torrance se sintió aliviada.

-Sencillo, pero cómodo. Durante la temporada, se alojan el cocinero y su esposa cuando viene de visita, o bien el señor Clyde y la señora Chloe Hallorann-

-¿Aquí vivía el señor Hallorann?-

-Así es, chico-

-¿Ni sabía que el señor Hallorann tuviera esposa? –Dijo Bobby sorprendido.

-Sí, la esposa de Clyde es la encargada y una chef del restaurante de su familia de Florida que fue abierto por su abuelo Dick. Y cuando tiene tiempo libre, siempre viene aquí a pasar tiempo con él, hasta incluso lo ayuda en la cocina del hotel.

-De seguro que son una pareja muy felices-

En el departamento había varias sillas y sillones que parecían cómodos, una mesita para el café que en sus tiempos había sido cara, 2 estanterías atestadas de libros del Reader's Digest y de novelas policiacas y un anónimo televisor normal.

-No hay cocina –Comento Ullman. –Pero si un montacargas. Este aparato está directamente encima de la cocina-

Abrió un panel del revestimiento y dejo a la vista una gran bandeja rectangular. Le dio un empujoncito y la bandeja despareció, seguida de una trama de cuerda.

-¡Es como un pasadizo secreto! –Exclamo Lincoln, olvidándose de sus miedos ante la embriagadora novedad que le ofrecían. –Como en aquella película del gordo y el flaco con los fantasmas-

Mientras corría hacia el montacargas para mirar por el hueco.

-Por aquí, por favor-

Abrió la puerta que había al otro lado del salón d estar y que daba a un dormitorio, espacioso y ventilado, dispuesto con una cama matrimonial.

-Bonita cama –Dijo Lori.

-¿te acuerdas de la cama de la luna de miel, bebe?-

El señor Ullman lo miro por encima del hombro, auténticamente intrigado.

-¿De qué están hablando?-

-Nada, solo viejos recuerdos de mí y mi esposa juntos-

-Ah-

Volvió a llevarles al cuatro de estar desde el cual otra puerta conducía al segundo dormitorio, donde había sola una cama. En un rincón rezongaba el radiador, y la alfombra era un abominable diseño de salvias y cactos, pero Lori vio que Lincoln se había prendado de ella. Las paredes de la habitación, más pequeña, estaban revestidos de pino.

-¿Crees que puedes arreglaros aquí, Doc? –Pregunto Bobby.

-Claro que sí-

-Si tú quieres…-

-Y a alfombra también me gusta. Señor Ullman, ¿por qué no son todas iguales como esta?-

Por un momento, Ullman pareció haber mordido un limón. Después sonrió y toco la cabeza de Lincoln.

-Este será tu dominio –Le dijo –Aunque el cuarto de baño se comunica con el dormitorio principal. El apartamento no es grande, pero naturalmente pueden moverse por el resto del hotel Overlook. Según el señor Watson, la chimenea del vestíbulo funciona bien; además, si alguna vez desean hacerlos, están en libertad de comer en el salón del comedor-

-Perfecto –Asintió Bobby.

-¿Bajamos ahora? –Pregunto Ullman.

-Como no –Accedió Lori.

Bajaron del ascensor y esta vez el encontraron el vestíbulo completamente vacío, salvo por Dipper Watson estaba recostado contra la puerta principal, con una chaqueta de cuero azulo, una gorra con un pino dibujado y un palillo entre los labios.

-Crea que ya estará a kilómetros del hotel-

-Me quede un momento para recordarle al señor Torrance lo de la caldera –Respondió Watson, enderezándose. –Si se acuerda de no quitarle el ojo encima, amigo, anduviera estupenda. Bajare la presión un par de veces al día, por que sube o sino, ¡Boom!

-¿Se sube?-

-Lo recordare –Dijo Bobby.

-Todo ira perfecto –Le aseguro Watson, mientras le tendía la mano. Bobby la estrecho.

Watson se volvió hacia Lori y la saludo inclinado la cabeza.

-Señora…-

-Encantada –Respondió Lori.

-Mi joven señor Torrance –Saludo con gravedad Watson, ofreciendo la mano.

Lincoln tendió su mano, tendió con gesto vivaz la suya y tuvo la impresión de que se la tragaran.

-Cuida de tus padres, Lincoln-

-Sí, señor-

Watson soltó la mano del chico y se volvió para mirar a Ullman.

-Supongo que será hasta el próximo año-

-El 12 de mayo, Dipper –Le recordó. –Ni un día antes, ni uno después.

-Sí, señor-

Lincoln escucho lo que estaba pensando Watson.

-"O al menos que el hotel Overlook explote lo cual dudo que pase. Y a ver como lo alegrara usted mapache idiota"-

-¿El hotel puede explotar? –Dijo pesándolo.

-Que pase un buen invierno, señor Ullman-

-Oh, lo dudo-

Watson abrió una de las puertas principales; el viento gimió con más fuerzas y empezó a sacudirle el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Y ustedes, amigos, cuídense –Fue lo último que dijo.

-Sí, señor, nos cuidaremos –Contesto Lincoln.

Dipper Watson, se marchó humildemente, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, amortiguando el viento. Lo siguieron con la vista mientras caminaba con sus botas negras. Atravesó el camino para coches rumbo al aparcamiento destinado al personal. Se metió a su furgoneta International Harvester. Cuando lo puso en marcha atrás y salía del aparcamiento. La camioneta desapareció por cima de la colina y volvió a verse, ya más pequeño, por el camino principal, avanzando hacia el oeste. Por un momento, Lincoln se sintió mas solo de lo jamás se había sentido en su vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y ademas decir que la alfombra que se encuentra en el segunda planta es la alfombra de la película para que sepan y porque no sabia como describirlo.**

**Que tengan un buen día y limpience las manos con agua y jabón para no contagiase de Coronavirus y lo digo por su seguridad.**


	12. LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL

La familia Torrance se quedó inmóvil en la gran terraza principal del hotel Overlook, como si estuvieran posando para un retrato: Lincoln en el medio, Lori atrás de él, apoyándole una mano en el hombro, y Bobby a la izquierda de su hijo, con la mano posando en la cabeza del niño. El señor Ullman estaba detrás de ellos, envuelto en un elegante abrigo de piel verde. El sol se había puesto tras las montañas, bordeándolas con un resplandor ígneo que alargaba y tenia de color purpura las sombras de todas las cosas. Los 3 vehículos que quedaban en el aparcamiento eran la furgoneta azul del hotel, el auto continental de Ullman y el vapuleado de Volkswagen de los Torrance.

-Bien, tiene las llaves y esté al tanto del funcionamiento del horno y de la caldera-

Bobby hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Sí, creo que estoy al tanto de todo –Le aseguro Bobby.

-Bueno. Estaremos en contacto –Por un momento pareció dudar, como si esperara que el viento le echara una mano y lo llevara hasta su auto. –En fin, que pasen un buen invierno… y tu también Lincoln-

-Gracias, señor –Le respondió Lincoln. –Espero que usted también.

-Lo dudo –Repuso Ullman apesadumbrado. –En realidad, ese lugar en Florida es un basurero. Mi verdadero trabajo este en el hotel Overlook. Cuídemelo bien, señor Torrance-

-Espero que cuando vuelva en primavera seguirá aquí-

Bromeo Bobby, y una idea fugaz paso por la mente de Lincoln, que se preguntó.

-"¿Nosotros estaremos?"-

-Pues claro. Claro que si-

Ullman dejo vagar la mirada hacia la zona infantil, tras la cual el seto de animales se agitaba con el viento. Y además de ver el laberinto. Después recupero su aire comercial, para el último saludo.

-Bien, adiós-

Se encamino hacia su auto, ridículamente grande para alguien de su tamaño, y se metió dentro. El motor ronroneo y las luces destellaron mientras el auto salía del aparcamiento.

-Bueno, hallaba la última persona del hotel Overlook –Dijo Bobby.

Siguieron con la mirada al auto hasta que se perdió de vista por la ladera. Después los 3 miraron en silencio, casi asustados. Estaban ahora solos. Bobby tuvo una extraña sensación de que se encogía, como si su fuerza vital hubiera quedado reducida a una débil chispa, mientras el hotel Overlook hubiera crecido de pronto, convirtiéndose en algo siniestro que los reducía a enanos.

-Sera mejor que entremos ahora –Esclavo Lori.

-Opino lo mismo. Vamos Linky. –Dijo Bobby.

-Okey-

Tras ellos, cerraron firmemente la puerta para no dejar entrar el incesante gemido del viento frio. Una vez adentro, Lincoln vio que el candelabro se volvió a iluminar haciéndole extraño.

-"¿Otra vez ese candelabro se volvió a iluminar?"-

-Bueno, familia. Ya que estamos solos al fin, ¿qué es lo quieren hacer primero? –Pregunto Bobby a su familia.

-Pues a mí me gustaría tomar fotos a varias partes del hotel –Dijo sacando la cámara de fotos.

-Yo daré un paseo con mi triciclo-

-Bien, yo estaré abajo haciendo mi primera revisión de la caldera. Si me necesitan, solo bajen. –Yéndose.

-Okey –Dijeron Lori y Lincoln.

Durante en su primer día solos en el hotel, hicieron lo que dijeron. Bobby reviso y le bajo la presión a la caldera, Lori estuvo tomando fotos de distintos lugares del hotel Overlook y Lincoln estuvo dando un paseo por los pasillos en su triciclo sin encontrase con nada extraño en su camino y ni siquiera lo que fuera Redrum. Una vez caído la noche, los 3 fueron a su departamento y se prepararon para dormir. Bobby y Lori se encontraban en habitación.

-Bueno, bebe. Debo admitir que este primer día no estuvo tan duro-

-Sí tú lo dices, fue divertido haber tomado algunas fotos al Overlook –Lori se encontraba acostado en la cama leyendo su novela de Misery.

-Sabes, ¿hasta cuándo esa escritora escribirá algo nuevo que no será Misery?-

-Siéndote honesta, osito boo boo. Leí en el periódico que la escritora Star Sheldon está trabajando en su última novela y dice que será la última que hará de Misery para comenzar con nuevas historias-

-¡Wow! Es un gran cambio. No me quiero imaginar como reaccionarían las fans de Misery. –Bobby se acuesta a la cama a lado de Lori. -¿Cómo esta Lincoln?-

-Dormido como un hermoso cachorro-

En la habitación de Lincoln, él se encontraba dormido tranquilamente soñando. En su sueño él se encontraba en una colina verde en un día soriano sobre una manta de picnic acompañado de alguien más.

-¿Trajiste los sándwiches? –Le pregunto a la persona.

-Sí, también traje tacos –Dejando los tacos encima de un plato.

-Dime Ronnie Anne, ¿tus padres decidieron siempre divorciarse?

El que le estaba acompañado era una chica morena de su edad que vestía de una playera purpura, un short azul y tener el cabello negro.

-Pues suerte ya no. Ya que ellos decidieron mejor que…

En esos momentos todo se vuelve negro comenzando asustar a Lincoln sabiendo lo que significa.

-Lincoln, ¿que esta ocurriendo? –Pregunto Ronnie Anne un poco asustada.

En esos momentos salen unas 2 manos que se comienzan a llevar a Ronnie Anne.

-Lincoln, ayuda. ¡Ah! –Siendo llevado por las manos.

-Ronnie Anne –Se acerca pero se detiene en ese momento cuando aparece un sombrero de copa. –Oh, no. No ese sombrero.

-Lincoln-

Voltea y se encuentra con Tony cerca de él.

-Debes protegerla de ellos-

Lincoln se despierta jadeando del susto en su cama para luego ver su alrededor viendo que todo está normal.

-Phew, solo fue un sueño-

El vuelve acostarse y se tapa con la sabana para poder dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y ultimo del día del cierre. Además para dar algo más de historia en este capítulo decidí meter a otro personaje y además de otra referencia de otra personaje de las caricaturas y de las novelas de Stephen King.**


	13. EN LA TERRAZA

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que la familia Torrance se quedó en el hotel Overlook para cuidarlo durante todo el invierno. Lincoln y aparecieron por la entrada en la camioneta azul del hotel que Lincoln lo nombro con el nombre de Vanzilla. Lori la aparco en la rotonda, acelero un momento el motor y después lo paro.

-¿Ya llegamos, mami? –Pregunto Lincoln que se encontraba atrás sosteniendo una caja.

-Sí, ya llegamos al hotel, Linky –Le respondió Lori.

Los dos bajaron de la camioneta y Lincoln vio de lejos tirado a su padre en la nieve dormido.

-¿Qué está haciendo papá tirado en el suelo?-

-De seguro esta descansado-

Se acercaron caminado para ver que en efecto que Bobby se encontraba dormido en la nieve y roncando.

-¡Bobby! –Le grito Lori.

-¡Papá, despierta! –Se avienta encima del estómago de su padre haciendo que lo despierte.

-¡Lincoln! Que te dicho sobre aventarte encima de mi cuando estoy dormido-

-Lo siento, papá. Pero mamá te estaba gritando-

-¿Y qué le paso a tu mano por cierto, Bobby?-

-¿Mi mano? –Viendo su mano derecho. –Ah, esto. Me pico una avispa mientras estaba en el techo del hotel Overlook-

Lincoln se le quito encima a Bobby y él se levantó estirando su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal el viaje por cierto? –Pregunto Bobby a los dos.

-Muy bien. Lincoln se quejaba de que lo sacudo todo el tiempo, pero la camioneta no se caló ni una vez y… ¡Oh Bobby, lo terminaste!

Lori miraba hacia el tejado y Lincoln siguió su mirada. El niño frunció el entrecejo al ver el parche de tejas nuevas en el techo del Overlook. Después de mirar la caja que tenía en la mano y su rostro se ilumino. Por las noches, las imágenes que le había mostrado Tony volvían a perseguirlo con su claridad originaria, pero en un día soleado era más fácil no prestarles atención.

-¡Mira, papá, mira lo que tengo!-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes hijo? –Tomo la caja que tenía para verlo.

Era un modelo de un coche de carreras para armar, una de las miniaturas por las que en algún momento Lincoln había expresado admiración. La que su hijo de cabello blanco tría era Hudson Hornet del año de 1951. Lori le sonríe y Bobby le guiño un ojo.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Linky –Le dijo Bobby devolviéndole la caja. –Que tengas gustos tan decididamente sobrios e introspectivos. Desde luego, no se puede negar que eres mi hijo-

-Mamá dijo que me ayudarías a amarlo en cuanto pudiera leer el libro de lectura completo-

-Pues entonces será el fin de semana –Comento Bobby. -¿Qué más trae en ese misterioso maletero señora?-

-Oh, vamos –Bromeo Lori y lo tomo por el brazo para hacerlo retroceder. –No seas curioso. Aquí también hay cosas para ti. Lincoln y yo llevaremos adentro. Tú puedes traer la leche, que está en Vanzilla-

-¿Vanzilla?-

-Así lo nombro Lincoln a la camioneta del hotel-

-Es lo único que significo para ti –Se lamentó Bobby llevándose una enfrente. –Un pony de carga, una bestia cualquiera para las faenas domésticas. Lleva esto, lleva lo otro, aquello…-

-Limitarse a llevar esa leche a la cocina señor-

-¡Ah, no! –Exclamo Bobby y se arrojó al suelo, mientras Lincoln, de pie junto a él, reía.

-Levante, buey-

-¿Lo ves, Doc? Me llamo buey. Tú eres testigo.

-¡Testigo, testigo!-

Repitió Lincoln, mientras saltaba por encima del cuerpo de su padre. Bobby volvió a sentarse.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Linky. También tengo algo para ti. Esta dentro del hotel-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Lo olvide. Ve tú mismo a verlo-

Bobby se levantó y él y Lori se quedaron viendo a Lincoln corriendo en el césped para después entrar al hotel. Bobby rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Lori.

-¿Estas feliz, bebe?-

-Nunca había sido tan feliz desde el día que nos casamos –Respondió Lori, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Es eso verdad?-

-Te lo aseguro-

-Te amo, bebe –Susurro Bobby, estrechándola con el brazo.

Lori también lo abrazo, conmovida. Bobby Torrance no prodigaba esas palabras, y a ella le sobraban dedos para contar las veces que las había pronunciado antes y después del matrimonio-

-Yo también te amo, osito boo boo-

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –Exclamo Lincoln desde la puerta. -¡Ven a ver esto, es estupendo!-

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto Lori, mientras ella y Bobby iban a la entrada tomados de la mano-

-Lo olvide-

-Oh, también te tocara a ti –Su mujer le dio un codazo. –Ya lo veras.

-Esperaba que me tocara esta noche –Respondió Bobby y Lori se hecho a reír. -¿Crees que Lincoln está contento? –Pregunto después Bobby.

-Tú deberías saberlo, si es contigo con quien literalmente tiene largas charlas por la noche antes de acostarse-

-Bueno, por lo general hablamos de lo quiere ser cuando será mayor-

-Pues yo espero que él se vuelva un doctor-

-Eso depende si es lo quiere, y también estamos hablando si Santa Claus existe realmente existe realmente. Parase que eso le preocupa mucho. Supongo que su antiguo amigo Scott le sembró algunas dudas. Pero no suele hablar del hotel Overlook-

-Conmigo tampoco –Admitió Lori, mientras se acercaban. –Casi siempre está en silencio. Y adema, Bobby, me parece que ha perdido algo de peso.

-Es que está creciendo, Lori-

Lincoln estaba de espaldas a ellos examinando algo que había sobre la mesa, junto a la butaca de Bobby, pero Lori no alcanzaba a ver que era.

Tampoco come demasiado, pero si le das su sándwich de crema de maní y chucrut, bien que se lo come por ser su favorito. ¿Te acuerdas del año pasado?-

-Los niños tienen etapas –Respondió vagamente. –Creo que lo leí en un libro sobre esto. A los 7 años volverá a comer como antes-

Se habían detenido en la entrada.

-Además, como que se esfuerza muchísimo con los libros de lectura –Agrego Lori. –Sin duda quiere aprender para agradarnos-

-Sobre todo, para agradarse a sí mismo –Puntualizo Bobby.

Pero lo que no sabían, que aunque Lincoln estaba de espaldas los había escuchando usando su don especial.

-Murmurando. –Si solo supieran por qué razón hago eso –Volvió a seguir buscando el regalo de su padre.

-Yo no le exijo que se esfuerce. En realidad, prefería que no se esforzara tanto-

-¿Crees que sería una tontería pedir hora para hacer un chequeo? En Sidewinder hay medico joven, según me comentaron en el mercado…-

-Te inquieta la proximidad de las nevadas, ¿verdad?-

Lori se encogió de hombro y respondió.

-Supongo que sí. Si te parece una tontería…-

-De ninguna manera es una tontería. Deberías pedir hora para los tres. Más vale que estemos seguros de nuestros estados de salud, así podemos dormir tranquilo-

-Pues esta tarde telefoneare-

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira!-

Lincoln llegaba corriendo hacia ellos con algo grande, de color gris, en las manos. Cuando Lori vio que era retrocedió instintivamente. Bobby la rodeo con el brazo y le dijo.

-No hay peligro. A las avispas que no se fueron volando los maté usando la bomba insecticida y ese momento fue cuando me picaron-

Lori miraba el gran avispero que sostenía su hijo, pero no quiso tocarlo.

-¿Seguro que no hay peligro?-

-Por supuesto. Cuando era niño, tenía uno en mi habitación. Me lo dio mi papá. ¿Quieres tenerlo en tu habitación Lincoln?-

-¡Si! ¡Ahora mismo!-

Se volvió para ataras corriendo directo al departamento por las escaleras.

-Allá arriba había muchas avispas –Comento Lori. – ¿No te picaron muchos?-

-No, solo me pico uno de en la mano derecha cuando estuve en el techo-

-¿Te sacaste el aguijón?-

-Las avispas no lo pierden. Esas son las abejas, que tienen el aguijón como una sierra. El de las avispas es liso. Por eso son tan peligrosas, porque pueden picar y seguir picando-

-Bobby, ¿estás seguro de que no hay peligro alguno?-

-Te aseguro que todas están bien muertas-

-¡Literalmente como los odio!-

-¿A las avispas?-

-A todo lo que pique-

-Yo también –Convino Bobby, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ah, Bobby. Porque no eres un niño normal-

-¿Acaso dijiste la…?-

-La frase de tu padre, si, en serio como me daba risa cuando decía esas palabras-

-No me digas, esa frase me lo decía como una forma de mostrar su cariño y además de liberar su lado cómico-

-Hablando de lado cómico, olvide decirte de algo que hizo Lincoln cuando estuvimos en Sidewinder fue algo extraño-

-¿A qué te refieres con extraño, bebe?-

-Pues como que Lincoln tiene cierto desprecio o miedo por los sombreros de copa-

Hace unas horas en Sidewinder, Lori y Lincoln se encontraban caminando con las compras y en ese momento pasaban por una tienda de ropa y de ella salió volando un sombrero de copa. Cuando lo vieron 2 se acercaron.

-Mira esto, Lincoln. Alguien se le debió caer este bonito sombrero de copa-

Cuando agarro el sombrero de copa y se voltio a ver su hijo, vio que ya no tenía su expresión de niño feliz, pero ahora tenía una expresión de frio y asustado.

-Lincoln, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se acerca y Lincoln le arrebata el sombrero de copa para luego pisotearlo varias a veces aplastándolo. -¡¿Lincoln, que estás haciendo?!-

-¡No el sombrero de copa!-

Ven de que la tienda sale una chica rubia con toque de azul en su cabello y vestía de ropa como de muy rockea y se acerca para recoger el sombrero de copa aplastado.

-¡Iba ser un regalo para ella!-

-Lo siento mucho lo del sombrero. –Se disculpó Lori con ella. –Lincoln, discúlpate con ella-

-Lo siento mucho, señorita –Se disculpó Lincoln.

-Descuida, niño. De todas formas se iba regalar en otro momento.

La chica caminando, Lori y Lincoln siguieron caminado. Lincoln voltea y ve que la chica saca un teléfono contestando una llamada.

-Aquí Cuerva, diga-

Después de que Lori haya terminado con la historia, Bobby se quedó confundido.

-¿En serio aplasto el sombrero de copa de esa chica?-

-Sí, y lo hizo de una forma fría-

* * *

**Después de un largo tiempo aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, ademas si encontraron las referencias y aparte de la personaje que apareció al final que esta interpretando a un personaje que ya conocen de la secuela de la historia del "El Resplandor".**


	14. LINCOLN

En el salón del Colorado, se encontraba Bobby Torrance usando su máquina de escribir que era como escuchar como escuchar unas ráfagas de ametralladora disparadas desde un fortín. Aquel ruido era música para sus oídos, ya que Bobby no había escribido tanta constancia desde el segundo año de matrimonio, cuando escribió el libro que le compro el "Esquire". Además, para el final del año lo tendría terminada el libro y podría dedicarse a otra cosa algo nuevo. No le importaba el eco que despertaría "La escuela" cuando Phyllis lo promoviera, que no le importaría si se hundía sin dejar rastros. El hecho que volviera escribir la llenaba de esperanzas, no porque esperaba mucho del libro, sino porque estaba cerrando la puerta que daba a una habitación de monstruos que hace mucho tiempo Bobby apoyaba.

En el departamento, Lori se encontraba sentada en un sofá viendo como Lincoln se encontraba leyendo un libro que le había dado su padre.

-Mira a Jip correr. –Leyó lentamente Lincoln. –Corre, Jip, corre, corre, corre… –Hizo una pausa y el dedo detuvo en una línea. –Mira la… –Se inclinó aún más, hasta tocar la página con la nariz. –Mira la…

-No tan cerca, Linky, que te harás daño la vista –Le advirtió Lori en voz baja. –Es…

-¡No me lo digas! –Exclamo Lincoln, irguiéndose de pronto. – ¡No me lo digas, mamá!

-Está bien, Doc. Pero no es tan importante; de veras que no lo es.

Sin prestarle atención, Lincoln volvió a inclinarse sobre el libro, con una expresión en la cara que parecía como un estudiante de universitario a punto de hacer su último de examen.

-Mira la… la… pe… ele, o, ¿mira la…? La pelo… ¡Pelota! –Exclamo triunfante y orgulloso. Lori estaba cada vez preocupada. – ¡Mira la pelota!

-Muy bien. –Dijo Lori. –Pero me parece que por esta noche es suficiente, cariño.

-Un par de páginas más, mamá, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Literalmente no, Doc. –Repulso Lori, que cerró el libro encuadernado en verde. –Es hora de dormir.

-¡Rayos!

-No me fastidies, Lincoln. Mami está cansada.

-Está bien. –dijo Lincoln, sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-Ve a dar un beso a tu padre, y después a lavarte. Y no olvides cepillarte los dientes.

-Okey. ¿Y en donde esta papá?

-Está en el salón del Colorado escribiendo su libro.

Lincoln sale corriendo rápido del departamento con su pantalón de pijama naranja y una holgada camiseta de franela, que tenía delante un balón de futbol y escrito en la espalda "Patriotas de nueva Inglaterra". En el salón del Colorado, Bobby se encontraba todavía se encontraba escribiendo hasta que escucho la voz de su hijo.

-¿Papá? –Bobby se detiene para voltear a mirar. –Sé que no debo interrumpir mientras que estés escribiendo, pero mamá dijo que te diera el beso de buenas noches.

-Claro, de todas formas ya iba terminar. –Carga su hijo y él le da un beso en el cachete.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches, Linky. –Bajándolo. Dime, ¿Cómo vas con tu lectura?

-Muy bien, creo. Pero mamá me hizo dejarlo.

-Pues tu mamá tiene razón. Son más de las ocho y media. ¿Vas a lavarte?

-Sí.

-Bien. Están creciéndote patatas en las orejas, y cebollas y zanahorias, y nabos y…

-Papá –Lincoln se reía por lo que dijo.

Lincoln se iba corriendo del salón del Colorado y Bobby volvía escribir en su máquina de escribir haciendo los ruidos de ráfagas irregulares. En el departamento, Lori se encontraba viendo la habitación de su hijo. Había reparado hábilmente el avión de manera, el escritorio estaba lleno de libros para colorear, viejos comics, lápices y mil cosas más. La maqueta del Hudson Hornet estaba cuidadosamente instalada sobre todas aquellas cosas, con la envoltura intacta. Si Lincoln seguía avanzando aquel ritmo, él y Bobby no tardarían en montarlo.

-Como extrañare ver así la habitación de Lincoln una vez que tenga la edad 11 años. –Escucha como la puerta se abre para voltear viendo a su hijo para luego meterse al baño. –Además que es cuidadoso con su higiene. –Dijo Lori.

Volvió a ver la habitación hasta centrar a la mirada en el avispero. Presidia el lugar de honor en la habitación, sobre un gran plato d plástico encima de la mesa que había junto a su cama. A Lori no le gustaba, aunque estuviera vacío. No le gustaba la idea de que aquel objeto, hecho con mascaduras y baba de insectos desagradables, estuviera a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de su hijo.

-Literalmente no me gusta que ese avispero este cerca. –Yéndose.

En el baño seguía corriendo el agua y Lori se acercó para llamar a su hijo.

-¿Estas bien, Linky? ¿No te has dormido?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Lincoln…?

Lori trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con el pestillo.

-¿Lincoln…? –insistió, realmente preocupada. –Lincoln, abre la puerta, tesoro. ¡Lincoln!

Justo en ese momento entra Bobby que ve su esposa golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Bebe, ¿todo está bien y porque estas golpeando la puerta del baño?

-¡Lincoln se ha encerrado en el lavado y no contesta!

Bobby acudió de inmediato y golpeo la puerta una sola vez.

-Abre, Lincoln, y déjate de juegos. –Golpea con más fuerza. –Basta de hacer el menso, Doc. Es hora de dormir. Si no abres, pagaras.

-Lincoln, tesoro… -Empezó a decir Lori.

Solo oían el ruido del agua.

-Lincoln, si me obligas a romper el pestillo, te aseguro que no lo olvidarlas esta noche. –Le advirtió Bobby.

-Pues romperlo. –Dijo Lori

-¿Qué?

-¿Solo hazlo?

Bobby levanto un pie y golpeo con fuerza la puerta, a la derecha del picaporte. El pestillo no era gran cosa, cedió de inmediato y la puerta se abrió, chocando contra la pared de azulejos.

-¡Lincoln! –Exclamaron Bobby y Lori.

El agua corría con fuerza en el lavabo. En la repisa había un tubo de pasta de dientes destapado. Lincoln estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano izquierda y la boca llena de espuma de la pasta de dientes. Como si estuviera en trance, miraba fijamente el espejo del botiquín que prendía sobre el lavabo. La expresión de su rostro era de horror, y lo primero que Lori pensó fue que sufría un ataque epiléptico, que tal vez se hubiera tragado la lengua.

-¡Lincoln!

No contesto. No emitía más que ruidos guturales. Bobby se arrodillaba frente al niño.

-Lincoln –Le dijo. ¡Linky! ¡Doc! –Repitió, haciendo chasquear los dedos ante los ojos inexpresivos del chico que pronto se volvieron blancos por completo.

-Sí, claro –Balbuceo Lincoln. –Es un torneo. Mazazo. Nurr…

-Ah, Lincoln…

-¡Roque! –Exclamo Lincoln, con voz profunda, casi viril. – ¡Roque! ¡Mazazo! El mazo de roque… tiene dos lados…

-¡Bobby, por Dios! ¿Qué le pasa y porque tiene los ojos blancos?

Bobby aferro al niño por los codos y lo zarandeo con fuerza. La cabeza de Lincoln cayó hacia atrás y después hacia adelante, como un globo sujeto una varilla.

-¡Roque! ¡Mazazo! ¡Hacha! ¡Redrum…!

Bobby volvió a zarandearlo y los ojos del chico volvieron a la normalidad. El cepillo de dientes cayó al suelo embaldosado con un débil ruido.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Lincoln, mirando alrededor. Vio a su padre de rodillas ante él, y a su madre parada. -¿Qué? –Repitió cada vez más alarmado. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

En ese ínstate voltea hacia la bañera viendo cómo se encontraba un sombrero de copa frotando sobre el agua.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! –Sale corriendo del baño.

Lori y Bobby lo siguen hacia su habitación que se encontraba acostado en su cama diciendo palabras sin sentido, hasta que Lori se sentó y empezó a merecerlo, mientras intentaba calmarlo. Cuando miro a Bobby, no pudo ver en sus ojos más que preocupación.

-Lincoln. –Susurro Lori. –Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln. No pasa nada, Doc. Nada.

-Perdóname si los asuste.

-No tienes de que disculparte, Linky. –Bobby sentó en la cama y le meso el cabello. –Pero, ¿qué demonios paso allí dentro?

Lentamente, aturdido, Lincoln maneo la cabeza y dijo:

-No… no lo sé.

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta por dentro, Lincoln? –Le pregunto Bobby con suavidad. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tony… Tony me dijo que lo hiciera.

Por encima de la cabeza del chico de cabello blanco, sus padres se miraron.

-¿Tony no te dijo porque, hijo? –Inquirió Bobby, en voz baja.

-Estaba lavándome los dientes con tranquilidad y pensando en el libro de lectura… pesando mucho. –Explico Lincoln. Y… y entonces vi a Tony en el espejo. Me dijo que tenía que volver a mostrarme…

-¿Quieres decir que estaba detrás de ti? –Le pregunto Lori.

-No, estaba literalmente en el espejo. –Respondió Lincoln categóricamente. –Muy adentro. Después yo también entre en el espejo. Lo único que recuerdo es que papá me sacudía y que yo pensé que había vuelto portarme mal.

Bobby se estremeció como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-No, Doc. –Susurró.

-¿Tony te dijo que echaras el pestillo a la puerta? –Pregunto Lori, acariciándole su cabello blanco.

-Si.

-¿Y qué quería mostrarte?

Lincoln se puso tenso en sus brazos, como si los músculos de su cuerpo fueran cuerdas de un piano.

-No lo recuerdo. –Dijo, confuso. –No lo recuerdo. No me lo pregunten. ¡No… no lo recuerdo!

-Shhh, tranquilo, Lincoln. –Susurro Lori, alarmada, y empezó nuevamente a mecerlo. –No importa que no lo recuerdes, hijo.

Finalmente Lincoln pareció tranquilizarse.

-¿Quieres que me quede un rato contigo? ¿Qué te lea un cuento?

-No. Quiero que enciendan la luz de mi lamparilla de conejo. –Miro a su padre con timidez a su padre. – ¿Quieres quedarte, papá?

-Claro, Doc.

Lori suspiro y dijo.

-Te espero en el cuarto de estar, Bobby.

-De acuerdo.

Ella se levantó y se quedó mirando como Lincoln se metía bajo las mantas. Le pareció muy pequeño y tierno.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Lincoln?

-Sí, pero enciéndeme el conejo, mamá.

-Claro.

Lori encendió la lamparilla de noche, que mostraba un conejo comiendo una zanahoria. Lori nunca había querido tener una lamparilla de noche hasta que se mudaron al hotel Overlook, pero entonces la había pedido específicamente. Lori apago la luz de la habitación y se volvió hacia ellos. Vio la cara pálida que tenía Lincoln y la cara de Bobby, inclinado sobre él. Titubeo un momento antes de salir en silencio. "Después yo también entre al espejo", había dicho su hijo.

-¿Tienes sueño? –Pregunto Bobby, mientras le apretaba a Lincoln su cabello blanco del frente.

-Si.

-¿Quieres un poco de jugo?

-No gracias…

Durante cinco minutos reino el silencio. Lincoln seguía inmóvil bajo la mano de su padre. Pensando que el niño se durmió, Bobby estaba a punto de levantarse cuando su hijo murmuro:

-Roque…

Bobby se volvió, perplejo.

-¿Lincoln…?

-Nunca harías daño a mamá, ¿verdad?

-No. ¡De ninguna manera seria capaz de hacer daño a tu madre!

-¿Y a mí?

-¡Tampoco!

-¿Papá…?

-¿Qué?

-Tony vino y me hablo del roque.

-¿De veras, Doc? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-No me acuerdo muy bien, pero menciono que era por turnos, como el béisbol. ¿No es gracioso?

-Si –Respondió Bobby, sintiendo como el corazón se le disparaba en el pecho. -¿Cómo este niño podría saber una cosa así? El roque se jugaba por turnos, no como el beisbol, sino como el croquet.

-¿Papá? –Pregunto Lincoln, medio dormido.

-¿Qué?

¿Qué es REDRUM?

-¿REDRUM? ¿Podría ser un tambor rojo? Algo que llevaba un indio a la guerra.

-Y me podrías decir en caso que una persona es atacado por gente mala, ¿qué harías tú…? –Lincoln se quedó dormido dejando confundido a Bobby por esa pregunta.

Bobby salió de la habitación, pensando que le había pasado a su hijo y además por las preguntas. Con una sopa pensó que seré pasaría. No había error posible. Había pronunciado cada palabra con claridad. Se detuvo en el pasillo, mirando hacia atrás, e instintivamente saco un pañuelo para pasársela por los labios. Lori se acercó a la cama para arroparlo. Bobby, de pie ante la puerta, la observo mientras ella le tocaba la frente.

-¿Tiene calentura?

-No. –Lori beso la mejilla de su hijo.

-Gracias a Dios que pediste la cita con el doctor. –Murmuro Bobby cuando ella volvía a la puerta. – ¿Crees que ese doctor sea bueno?

-Fue lo que me dijeron en el mercado. Es todo lo que se. Pero si algo anda mal, iré a la casa de tu madre junto Lincoln.

-¡No!

-Por favor, se cómo te sientes –Dijo Lori.

-Lori, cuando se trata de ella, no tienes la menor idea de cómo me siento respecto a ella.

-Bobby, no hay otro lugar donde no podamos ir y tú lo sabes. Además sabes bien que me cuidar sola ya que se me defender.

-Lo sé, pero si mi padre estuviera vivo los cuidaría y eso es mejor que estar con la estúpida de mi mamá. Por cierto que sin este trabajo estaríamos pobres.

Lori asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Cuando tuve la entrevista con el mapache de Ullman, me pareció que simplemente estaba exagerado, pero ya no estoy tan seguro ahora. Quizás no los dime traer a ustedes 2 aquí.

-Te amo para que sepas, y Lincoln también te quiere. –Dijo ella. –De todas formas literalmente le hubiera destrozado el corazón que lo apartarla de su padre.

-No lo plantees de esa forma.

-Si el medico dice que algo va mal, buscare trabajo en Sidewinder –Comento Lori. –Y si no encuentro anda allí, Lincoln y yo iremos a Boulder. Pero no iremos a la casa de tu madre, Bobby, de ninguna manera.

-Gracias por entenderlo. ¿Has pedio cita para los dos?

-Si.

-Dejemos la puerta del dormitorio, Lori.

-Sí, claro. Pero creo que ahora dormirá.

-Sabes, antes que Lincoln se quedara dormido. ¿Me pregunto en caso que unas personas malas lastimaran alguien que es lo que harías?

-¿En serio te pregunto eso? –Lori se quedó confundida.

-Si.

-Bueno, en mi caso yo llamaría a la policía.

-Pues yo lo que haría sería tratar de ayudar la persona y tener cuidado que los tipos malos me vean –Dijo Bobby mientras se iban.

Lo que no sabían era que Lincoln mientras se encontraba dormido como los escucho y puso una sonrisa y hablo.

-Gracias por los consejos, mamá y papá.

* * *

**Bueno, después de mucho, pero mucho tiempo sin publicar nada en esta historia. Y por una obvia razón que explique en mis historia de "La vida de Leo" y "Pelando por el futuro". Solo espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ya que será especial.**


End file.
